Bend You, Break You, Make You Mine
by MyraThorne
Summary: AU: After abandoning Team X in Lagos, Victor is given permission to bring Logan back into the fold by any means necessary. WARNING: Bro'cest SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! And this also touches on some of the comics as we go along. WHEE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings.

Logan, born one James Howlett, is nearly in tears. He has been chained to the wall, stripped of all of his clothing, and has not been given anything to eat in three days.

And all by the hand of his own brother.

The same brother who is now sitting just out of reach on a folding chair with a slice of bread held in his left hand.

"You want to eat, don't you, Jimmy?" Victor taunts, smirking at him. "You know what you have to do, and the bread is all yours."

Nothing but water for three days, and Logan is beginning to grow desperate. All he wants is something to eat. But his pride prevents him from begging. His stomach growls its protest at him over this foolish decision, wondering why he is fighting the inevitable. It knows he is going to give in. So why deny himself?

Six months ago, Logan had left Stryker and his team of killers in Lagos. Five months and two weeks later, his brother had tracked him down.

_Should've known Victor wouldn't have let me go like that,_ Logan had chided himself the night that Victor had cornered him in mountain cave. He had chased Logan for six days, not letting him rest. By the end of the fifth day, Logan had grown sloppy and found himself be backed into the cave.

Victor had refused to play by the rules and pulled a tranquilizer gun on his brother.

And Logan, exhausted as he was, had fallen so easily.

When he awoke, he was bound tightly in what must have been yards of rope, chain, and duct tape in the trunk of a vehicle. Logan was just glad to be able to breathe.

Despite knowing that his efforts were futile, Logan had thrashed about when Victor had opened the trunk with a large needle full of god only knew what. Victor had merely shaken his head. Then he grabbed his brother by the neck, holding him in place to inject him with the needle's contents.

When consciousness found Logan again, he was chained by his neck to a cement block wall. He had been stripped of all of his clothing. There was only a single bare light bulb in the center of the room to give any light. There were no windows, no furniture of any kind. Other than himself and the light bulb, the only distinguishing feature of the room was a door that must have once had steps leading up to it in the upper left corner.

Logan doesn't know how long he is left shivering in the cold, damp room, but eventually Victor opens the door and jumps down easily.

Thus his torment began.

Every so often, Victor would give him a paper cup of water. Then, he would leap back up and disappear through the door.

At first, Logan had been foolish enough to hope someone would rescue him. But, by the end of what he figured was the first day, he knew no one was coming. Logan had no friends. And anyone who might have been willing to rescue him he had abandoned in Lagos.

Now it was a matter of surviving his brother.

Pride was the first thing to go, when his bladder threatened to explode and there was nowhere to easily relieve himself. Fortunately, the room had a drain in the middle of the floor, which Logan could reach at the very end of his chain.

He had dimly wondered if Victor was somehow watching him.

Victor never spoke to him, even when Logan demanded to know what was going on. He would stay just out of reach to hand him his cup of water.

For three days this had gone on. By the end of the third day, Logan was desperate for something to eat.

And so Victor had miraculously appeared. Instead of a cup of water, he came with a chair and a slice of bread.

And how Logan wanted that single slice of bread.

But his brother wanted something in exchange.

And pride is a terrible bitch of a mistress.

Victor smirked at Jimmy, giving the bread a slight wiggle. His little brother was so defiant, but that was what made him so much fun. Why bother trying to break something frail?

Victor could have a moment's fun with the weak ones. But his brother held the promise of years of enjoyment.

Victor had longed for years to break Jimmy. Mold him into his perfect companion.

And Jimmy would break. Break into a million little pieces for Victor to scoop up and warm in his hands, reforming Jimmy the way he was meant to be. Not this foolish notion of Human-ness that Jimmy kept clinging too.

Like a good big brother, Victor would strip away all illusions and leave only the truth: Jimmy belonged to Victor. Plain and simple.

When Jimmy had left him Lagos, he had wanted to charge after him. Rip. Tear. Claw. Force Jimmy's face into the dirt and Show Him Who Was Alpha. Who did that little shit think he was?

But pride had kept Victor from doing any of those things.

So, when five months later, Stryker had ordered him to bring Jimmy back Victor gladly accepted the mission. Victor asked if he would be allowed to do whatever was necessary to bring his little brother back into the fold.

A knowing gleam had come into Stryker's eyes then. "Just bring him back, and make sure he will do as he is told this time."

Victor had been given all the time he would need, no questions asked. Stryker hadn't even raised an eyebrow when Victor had put in his materials request.

Finding Jimmy had been easy enough.

Like all good pups, his little brother had gone home. Like he had begged to do over a century before.

Victor found Jimmy in a barn that passed for a bar in this part of Canada. He was surprised at how close he was able to get before Jimmy had recognized he was there. A split second later, he was out the door and the chase was on.

Binding his brother had been fun- and oh, it had been so tempting to take a little taste right then. Jimmy's head thrown back on the cave floor, so willing, unable to say "no". All Victor needed was to tear off his brother's pants and push his cock inside-

But no, he wanted his brother to beg for it.

And Jimmy would beg.

Tonight would be his first lesson in begging.

Victor sat on the cheap folding chair and held up the slice of bread.

"Beg me, Jimmy, and this bread is yours," he had offered. "And make me believe that you're begging."

Logan glared at the bread. If only he could get Victor to come a little closer.

But Victor, and the bread, stayed just out of reach.

Victor suddenly leaned forward. He ripped off a chunk of the bread with his other hand and held it out. "Just say the right words, Jimmy, and I'll let you eat."

Logan glared. He tried to take a step back, but faltered and fell to his knees cursing under his breath. Glancing up from lanky hair, he noticed that his brother was holding out the bread.

He wanted to lunge and devour the bread. But he knew he was too weak to take his brother. Least of all with this collar that apparently welded shut.

Gritting his teeth, Logan bit out, "May I please have the bread?"

Victor chuckled. "You can do better than that, Jimmy." He rose from the chair and leaned fluidly down the whisper in his brother's ear, "I don't think you really want to eat, Jimmy."

The bread was right there, just a few inches from his mouth. All he had to do was beg. Logan shuddered to feel his brother's teeth lightly gripping the flesh of his throat.

But he was so hungry, and pride does not fill one's belly.

"Please, Victor," he whispers. "Please let me have the bread."

Logan stiffens when his brother licks up the tendon in his neck, Victor's hand traveling to the small of his back. Victor's lips hover over the pulse point behind his ear. "Better," he hisses.

"Please, Victor, please, I have to eat." There is hint of desperation in Logan's voice now. He will play his brother's game if it will get him some food.

Victor grins wickedly as he places the bread against Jimmy's lips. He quickly pulls the bread back when Jimmy tries to bite the bread out of his fingers. "No, no, Jimmy," he admonishes into Jimmy's ear. "Gentle now. The only food you'll be getting will come from my hand. And you wouldn't want to make me nervous about feeding you, would you?"

Victor watches the emotions that flicker through his brother's eyes. He knows that Jimmy is momentarily giving serious thought to going hungry a little longer. But, just as Victor knows it would, rationality wins out.

Logan slowly, carefully leans forward to take the bread from Victor's fingers. He sucks the bread and fingers into his mouth. He tries not to gag when Victor begins to nuzzle his neck. He pulls his head back and swallows the bread as he brother starts to suck on his neck. Logan groans, but the rest of the bread is being offered to him. Pushing past his own revulsion, he eagerly feasts on the bread.

When the bread is gone, Victor roughly threads his fingers in Jimmy's hair with enough claw to let the pup know who is in control here. He bites and sucks on Jimmy's neck, grinding his body against Jimmy's side. He pulls back the first time Jimmy tries to grind back.

"Careful, little brother," he admonishes with a wicked grin. "Someone might think you are enjoying this."

Victor drops his brother to the cold concrete floor, snags the chair and disappears through the door.

His little brother's training will take time. But Victor plans to enjoy every minute of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings.

"Kneel."

For several days now, Victor has been playing his little games with Logan. Just enough bits of bread here and there, even three slices of ham yesterday, all eaten directly from Victor's hand, to keep Logan alive.

And how eagerly he had devoured the three pieces of meat. Victor had clearly enjoyed having his brother lick his hands clean.

"Kneel, Jimmy."

This time he woke to complete darkness. Victor must have drugged his water. Because not only was Logan in complete darkness, but now his hands hand been bound behind his back and connected to the chain around his neck. He had managed to stagger to his feet. It took him a moment to realize that Victor had blindfolded him.

"Kneel."

"No," he hissed at his brother.

A set of claws burned across his shoulder. Logan manages to only grunt in pain. He can hear Victor chuckling. Logan begins to turn toward the sound, when his brother scratches his other shoulder, a bit deeper than the first time. This brings a soft cry out from his lips, quickly swallowed.

"Kneel."

"Fuck you."

This time Victor's claws dig into the meat of his thigh. "That can be arranged," Victor murmurs.

Logan roars in pain, falling to one knee. He slips in his own blood trying to get back up. Lying on his side and drawing in desperate breaths as he waits for his wound to heal, Logan tries to figure out where Victor is hiding in his blindness. There is only a slight disturbance of air before Victor's boot heel crushes his kneecap.

This earns Victor the scream he has been looking for. He watches as his little brother writhes in pain. Grinning, he reaches out to clutch the shattered kneecap in his hand to crush it a second time half way through its healing.

Now, Jimmy, we need to start teaching you the rules," he says evenly, still holding the kneecap. "When you do as you are told, you will be rewarded. However, should you fail to do as you are asked in a timely manner or if you defy me, then there is only one option." He stands, then brings his foot down to crush the kneecap a third time.

Logan screams again, trying to kick away from Victor. "Damn you," he gasps. "God damn you."

Snarling, Victor hauls his weakly struggling brother into the air by the chain between neck and wrists. Angered, he flings Jimmy across the room. His little brother's chain doesn't allow his body to go very far though, jerking him backwards once its full length had been reached. Jimmy lies bonelessly on the floor. His neck is broken, and he's also pretty sure that one of his shoulders has been pulverized.

Logan doesn't move, focusing on trying to keep breathing as his body heals. He doesn't know if his brother would ever actually kill him intentionally. But Logan has no doubt that an accidental death is most likely a very realistic possibility right now.

"Jimmy?"

There is no concern in his brother's voice. Logan doesn't answer, can't answer, as apparently one of his neck bones is currently severing his vocal cords. He manages to twist his neck so the bone can heal back into its proper place.

"Jimm-mmy. Can you hear me?"

He is tempted to tell his brother to fuck off. Instead, Logan opts for silence, pushing his forehead against the cool concrete floor. He manages to keep his breathing even. Maybe he can convince Victor he has passed out.

Logan cannot hide the involuntary cringe when Victor stops by his head. The boot heel is so close. All Victor needs to do is lift his foot over his skull and-

"Jimmy? I know you're awake," Victor speaks softly. He has crouched down and pushes a strand of hair behind his brother's ear. "You know, this would all go much easier on you if you would just do what I tell you to do."

Once he is certain that his brother's body is completely healed, Victor hauls Jimmy to his feet by his collar. "Stand," he commands flatly. This time, Jimmy does what he is told immediately. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Victor brushes his fingers along his little brother's arms. He can smell the wariness coming from Jimmy. "Now, I am only going to tell you this one last time: Kneel." He emphasizes his demand by grinding his heel against the cement floor.

Victor watches his brother stiffen at the sound. Then, slowly, by inches, Jimmy lowers himself to his knees. Victor feels a desperate stab of pleasure in his gut. His little brother looks truly beautiful on his knees, bound and blind folded. They will definitely be playing like this again. He knows that Jimmy can tell he's aroused.

But there will be plenty of time for that later. First, Jimmy must learn to behave like a Good Little Brother.

Reaching out, Victor lightly touches the back of his brother's head. There is a twitch of fear. He will break Jimmy of that soon enough. Soon, Jimmy will learn to love their little games.

Victor smiles thinly. "I think it's time you had a bath, Jimmy."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings.

It has been a long time since Logan has felt true, gut wrenching terror. But he definitely feels it now as he kneels on the basement floor, waiting for his brother to return. He had always known Victor was a sadistic son of a bitch, but to have the full focus of such attentions on himself-

Logan hears his brother grunt softly as he sets a large something down on the floor. Victor quickly disappears again. Logan doesn't move as his brother makes several trips, this time with buckets of water. He surmises that Victor must have brought down a tub.

Logan does not particularly care for the idea of his brother watching him bathe. He also wishes he could see, but the blindfold is too tight to even slip out of place to give him a hint of what is going on.

Suddenly, Victor is right in front of him. Logan struggles not to pull away, but still flinches. Victor "hmm"s at him, neither approving nor disapproving. Logan can smell that Victor is slightly aroused and excited.

"Now, Jimmy, we're going to see how well you can behave," Victor says softly, dragging the back of one claw along the side of his brother's face. "I'm going to take the chain off. Don't do anything foolish."

Logan contemplates if he can take his brother in a fight. He would just need to wound him long enough to get out of the building.

Victor is not a fool. He reaches up and carefully undoes the chain that binds Jimmy to the wall, but not the one between neck and hands. He lovingly sets the longer chain on the floor. Holding Jimmy by one elbow, he helps his little brother get to his feet. Victor may have kept Jimmy's food intake low, but he suspects that adrenalin would get Jimmy far. He guides his little brother over to the tub and helps him to get in. "Down," he commands, pushing on Jimmy's shoulder.

Logan slowly goes to his knees for the second time. The tub is thankfully filled with warm water. After so many days and nights in a cold basement, even he can appreciate this minor creature comfort. He waits for Victor to unchain his hands so that he can wash.

Victor does no such thing.

Picking up a soft rag and the soap, Victor dunks both in the tub. "I shouldn't have let you go this long without a bath, Jimmy," Victor murmurs. He starts washing his brother's shoulders, lovingly scrubbing away days of filth. He moves more slowly over Jimmy's front, watching the soap and water slide off of his body. He can't help making small noises of approval.

Victor suddenly pushes Jimmy forward and starts washing his backside, holding him slightly upright with one hand. He again slows down in his ministrations when he gets to his brother's ass. Unable to help himself, he lets the rag drop into the water. He lightly runs claws around the edges, finally grabbing one cheek firmly in his palm. "Oh, Jimmy," he whispers reverently in his brother's ear.

There is panic in Logan's voice. "Victor? Victor, what the hell do you think you're-"

"Shush, Jimmy," Victor rumbles, now circling the entrance to his brother with the pad of his thumb. "I just want to make you feel good." Yes, his little brother would quickly learn that the only pleasures he would be getting were coming from Victor's hands, be it food, water, or sex.

Victor slowly pushes his index finger into his brother, but pulls back when Jimmy starts to thrash. He roughly grabs his brother by the back of the head and shakes him like the pup he is. "Stop that," he admonishes Jimmy.

"Then keep your damn fingers out of me!" Logan snaps.

Grumbling, Victor sets Jimmy down in the tub. He drags the folding chair over. Reaching back into the tub, he grabs Jimmy by the chain. Jimmy tries to struggle, but a sharp punch to the back of his head stops that for a moment. Victor takes the moment of silence to put Jimmy in a better position, chest propped on the side of the tub with his feet pulled back and hooked over the other end of the tub.

Victor waits until he is certain that Jimmy is fully aware again before pushing the tip of his finger back to his brother's entrance. "Now, Jimmy, if you stay still like a good boy, this will feel good." Victor leaned in close to Jimmy's ear. "But if you should do anything stupid, you will only wind up hurting yourself." Using the soapy water to help ease the pain a little, Victor pushes his finger in slowly. This time, Jimmy only grunts.

Logan tries desperately to shut out what Victor is doing to him. Wade had hinted on several occasions (loudly and with pantomime) that Victor might have also been interested in men. He had also waxed poetic one day how all of the men looked like Logan. If he ever lives to see Wade again, he will never let the damn fool know that he was right. The finger burns going in, and feels mildly relieved when Victor pulls the finger back out. But it is quickly shoved back in. In and out, over and over again. It's as if Victor is searching for something.

"Ah!" Jimmy cries out in surprise. Victor grins. He quickly adds a second finger. Having found that wonderful little spot in his brother, he knows it won't take long.

But why should Jimmy be the only one to enjoy this?

Removing his fingers and quickly cleaning them in the tub, Victor undoes his pants and lets his own straining want out into the air. He lifts Jimmy into his lap, letting his erection rub against his brother's ass. "Are you going to be a good little brother, Jimmy?" he asks, reaching around to run a finger along his little brother's cock. He begins to stroke Jimmy slowly, the tunnel of his hand tight enough to be felt but loose enough not to let Jimmy get off first. "You want to be a good brother, don't you, Jimmy?" he purrs, pressing his lips against Jimmy's neck.

"Victor, stop this."

Victor gives his brother a gentle nip. "Don't tell me you're going to start misbehaving, Jimmy," he admonishes in a sing song voice. "Now, you want to be a good brother, don't you?"

"Fine, yes," Logan bites out.

"Yes, what?" Victor teases, licking his brother's neck and bringing his hand away from Jimmy's cock to tweak a nipple. "What are you saying yes to?"

Logan whines in his need. Damn Victor for this! "I want-" He can't bring himself to say it.

Victor knows he's won. Dragging his claws down his brother's belly, he again takes him in hand. "Say it," he hisses.

"I… want-"

"Say it, Jimmy."

"I want… to be… a good brother."

"That's my boy," Victor praises, then lifts Jimmy up. Gripping Jimmy's hips tightly, he slowly lowers him onto his erection. Jimmy thrashes a bit, begs him to stop. Victor expects this and lets it slide this time. After all, he almost completely certain this is Jimmy's first time with another man. Soon, his brother is fully sitting in his lap. "Such a good brother," he whispers in Jimmy's ear, before lifting his brother up a bit and beginning to thrust.

This proves to be awkward, so Victor rolls his brother onto the floor. He places one of the towels he had brought down earlier under Jimmy, so he won't be face first on cold concrete. Victor rolls up a second towel to make a pillow for his head. Once his brother is in a more agreeable position, Victor pushes back in and resumes his leisurely pace. While he would love to just fuck his brother senseless, he knows he must hold back just this once. After a few different angle attempts, he finds Jimmy's prostate again.

Soon, Jimmy's pained grunts and growls take on a more enjoyable sound. Reaching around, Victor fists his brother in time to his thrusts. Jimmy comes with a surprised gasp. Victor follows with a pleased snarl.

Victor pulls Jimmy up so that he is sitting with his back to Victor's chest. His little brother is shaking, a combination of the cold against an originally wet body and trying to understand what has just happened. Pulling out of his brother, Victor maneuvers him into a warm embrace. Taking the rag out of the tub, he sets about to finishing his brother's bath. "Very good, Jimmy," he praises softly. "You're a very good little brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings.

Since the bathing went so well, Victor decides to try a little experiment with Jimmy. That night, he leapt down into the basement to find his little brother shivering in the corner. Victor had released Jimmy's hands earlier before reattaching his collar chain. Victor didn't want his arms to freeze up too much. Jimmy had wrapped one of the towels around his lower half, another around his shoulders.

Jimmy had his back to the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. He was watching Victor, his eyes tracking every movement. His sharp gaze settled on the small plate of meat and bread that Victor had brought down as a reward for Jimmy.

Victor sat in his ever present chair and set the plate of food behind him. "Come here, Jimmy, sit next to me," he ordered gently, patting the side of his leg.

Logan is torn. He is hungry, but he is also wary of what Victor might try to do to him if he gets too close. The memory of his beating earlier that day is also lingering in his mind. Silently, Logan gets to his feet and approaches his brother slowly, resisting the urge to dive for the food. He stiffly sits at Victor's feet, again pulling his knees up to his chest so that all Victor can see of his face are his eyes staring at him.

Victor affectionately scratches Jimmy behind the ear. "You did very well today, Jimmy," he praises. His scratches change to a gentle rub. Jimmy starts to lean into the touch. Victor pulls his hand away, taking a moment to stroke the underside of Jimmy's jaw before reaching behind the chair for the plate. "And because you were such a good little brother, I brought you some extra food for your dinner tonight."

Victor watches, pleased, as Jimmy eagerly takes the bites of bread and meat from his hand. He bends down and pulls his brother into a kiss. Jimmy starts, but he doesn't pull away. After a moment, he begins to kiss back.

Victor has to stop or he may have to fuck his brother again, and he doesn't think Jimmy is quite ready for that so soon. He runs a claw along Jimmy's bottom lip. Victor leans back in the chair, watching his brother through half closed eyes. "I think we can try a new sleeping arrangement tonight," he tells his little brother. "I'm going to have you sleep upstairs, see if you're ready for it."

Logan tenses. Victor is up to something. And he doesn't think he is going to like what it is.

Victor reaches back to unhook the chain. "Don't make me regret this, Jimmy," he warns, before he removes the chain. He scoops his little brother up and tosses him over one shoulder. Along the way to the living room, he picks up a shorter, lighter chain. Victor dumps Jimmy unceremoniously on the floor and attaches the new chain to his collar. "Now, be a good boy," he grins, ruffling his brother's hair.

Logan has an overwhelming urge to rip Victor's throat out with his teeth. But the rational side of him knows that this will only piss Victor off. When Victor turns on the television and goes to sit on the couch, leading Logan behind him, Logan tries to sit next to him. He is quickly rebuffed by Victor, knocked into a small but thick oak table with a sweep of his brother's arm.

"I didn't say you could sit on the furniture, Jimmy," Victor chides him; his attention on whatever sport is on the television. "You stay on the floor until you have earned that right."

Logan grits his teeth. His anger and humiliation win out over his good sense. "I'm not a fucking dog for you to house break, Victor!" he yells. And as soon as the words are out, he knows he has been very stupid.

Victor sighs loudly, his disappointment evident. He calmly kicks Jimmy in the stomach, cracking two ribs. Jimmy curls in on himself for a moment, trying to crawl away. Victor pulls on the chain sharply, dragging Jimmy back over to him. He snaps his fingers at Jimmy, pointing to the floor next to his feet. "Sit, Jimmy."

Groaning in pain, Logan struggles over to Victor's side. Once the ribs have healed, he sits at his brother's feet again, knees pulled up to his chest. Victor seems to find this satisfactory and goes back to watching a football game. Logan occasionally glances at his brother, noticing that he never loosens his grip on the chain. This is humiliating. But perhaps that is the point, Logan surmises.

As the game goes on, Victor reaches out and begins to absently play with his brother's hair. His mind is only half on the game. He watches as Jimmy slowly starts to lean against him.

Logan quickly finds that the towel around his waist is not all that warm. He starts to press into his brother's leg for the body heat Victor can supply him with. Victor begins to rub slow circles into his scalp. Between the full belly and Victor's warmth, Logan feels his eyes beginning to droop. For a moment, he can pretend that he is not chained like a naughty puppy. Instead, he pretends they are children again. Victor only wants what's best for him, and he will keep him safe through the night.

Victor chuckles softly, when he hears Jimmy's breathing even out and he wraps himself around Victor's legs. Jimmy's head is now partially cradled in his lap. This is how it should be. Jimmy dependent upon him, looking to him for his comforts.

When the game ends, Victor rouses Jimmy from his nap. He guides his sleepy little brother into the bedroom, attaching the chain to the end of the bed. Jimmy curls up on his side on a small rug next to the bed. Covering his little brother with a blanket, Victor muses to himself, "Not a dog, huh?"

Victor undresses and gets into bed. He lays perfectly still, waiting to see if Jimmy is faking being asleep. After thirty minutes, he starts to nod off. If Jimmy was going to attack-

Logan strikes quickly, digging one set of claws into the meat of his brother's leg. He reaches behind to rip the chain from the bed post. "I ain't your pet, Victor," he snarls, slashing randomly. When he is positive that Victor has been incapacitated, Logan makes a mad dash for the bedroom door and right out of the house. The snow stings into his bare feet. For a moment he contemplates going back to get some kind of clothing, but Logan knows that he needs as much space between Victor and him as possible.

Logan runs for the front gate of the house. He is passing through it when there is an agonizing burning from the collar. He writhes in pain on the snowy path. Logan tries to keep crawling away from the house, but the pain only increases. Unable to take the pain anymore, Logan drags himself back inside the gate. He pants in pain, before trying to find a way to get the collar off. He now realizes why the damned thing was so thick. His brother must have put some kind of device to cripple him with pain if he tried to wander too far from the house.

Howling in rage, Logan starts to scratch as his neck. There has to be a way to get this collar off before Victor-

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Victor walked out of the front of the house slowly, his intention quite clear. Jimmy had been a Very Bad Boy. And this will not be tolerated. He watches in mild amusement as Jimmy makes a second vain attempt to lunge past the gate. Victor catches him quickly by the hair and drags him back toward the house. "That was a very bad thing to do, Jimmy," he says frostily. Victor throws his little brother at the pile of wood in the front yard. Jimmy's body connects with a wet thunk, before dropping into the snow.

"Victor, don't, please," Logan mutters, trying to crawl back to the house. "I won't-"

"No, you won't," Victor promises, reaching for one of the logs. He swings it over his head, bringing it down on his brother's spine. He rolls Jimmy over and punches him in the face repeatedly, until he can barely recognize that it is his own little brother underneath him. Victor watches dully as the bones in Jimmy's face move back into place, the skin knitting back into its proper form.

The smell of Jimmy's blood on the snow has made Victor hard. He tosses his brother back onto his belly. He would rather use Jimmy's mouth, but he doesn't trust his little brother not to bite in retaliation. Forcing Jimmy's legs apart and freeing himself from the remains of his own clothing, Victor forces himself into Jimmy's body. Jimmy cries out in pain, but Victor doesn't care. He just ruts like a beast in heat, enjoying the warm tightness his brother has to offer. He climaxes quickly, before roughly pulling out. He dully notices that there is more blood on the snow.

Victor grabs Jimmy by the hair again and drags him into the house. "You see what happens when you're bad, Jimmy? Bad things. It doesn't have to be this way. You can get good things, but you need to be a good little brother to get those things," Victor rants. He throws open the basement door and throws Jimmy down, getting some satisfaction from the smacking of his little brother's body with the cement floor.

"You'll stay down there for the next three days, Jimmy," Victor snaps, slamming the door shut and locking it. The door is metal, and thick. It would take Jimmy a very long time to claw his way out. And Victor doubts he would try given that he knows he can't get off the property. Not without yet knowing how to shut the collar off.

Victor stalks back outside. He needs to kill something, because beating Jimmy senseless and fucking him has done nothing to take the edge off of his rage. Glancing at the wood pile and the blood, he notices a rat sitting on top of wood looking at him.

Grinning, Victor decides he might hunt something much smaller tonight. There is a small city fifty miles south of where they are. He goes back into the house to get some decent clothing.

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

After a few hours, Logan begins to worry that his brother will just leave him to rot in the basement. He paces the floor, at one point kicking the chain around. He had removed that as soon as he realized that Victor was not immediately coming back. Logan had tried again to get the collar off. But all he had done was make his fingers bleed and learned that there was a small hole in the collar, most likely for some kind of key.

This meant that Victor did not mean to keep this collar on him indefinitely; all Logan had to do was find the key and then he would be able to leave. Logan wondered yet again what his brother really wanted from him. He kept raving at Logan about "behaving" and "being a good little brother". If Logan could only figure out the rules of the game, he would be able to start trying to play and fight back.

Logan heard the squeal of brakes. Victor had returned from his little trip. Maybe if he begged Victor, made some kind of sexual advances, Logan could get the key. Of course, that also meant following through with those advances, but Logan was running out of workable ideas fast.

Logan ran to stand under the door, looking up expectantly when he heard Victor turning back the lock. The door slowly swung open, Victor smirking down at him. "Victor, I'm sorry about earlier," Logan pleaded. "Just give me a second chance-"

"Hush, Jimmy," Victor chides him. "Do you know what the worst thing to do when disciplining an unruly child is? Going back on your word. If you shorten their punishment, they think they can get away with anything. Now, you have to stay down here for three days. All by yourself. I won't be coming to feed you." He threw down two jugs of water, which Logan caught. "I suggest you make that last." He grinned a grin full of teeth. "Now, you're going to be in the dark. But I brought you some friends to play with. And if you get too hungry, you can always eat them."

The lights go out. Victor starts to shut the door. But first he throws down a squealing, wriggling sack.

The door shuts, Victor locks it. Logan looks about. Even with enhanced sight, he can't see without any light at all.

And the bag is squealing, screeching at him.

"Rats," he gasps. Logan turns to shout at where he thinks the door is. "Victor, you son of a bitch!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings.

As hellish as the three days are probably on Jimmy, they are equally harsh on Victor. He hates all of this waiting. Victor spends much of his time pacing, first in the house and then outside. Sometimes he stands at the basement door, listening to see what his brother is doing.

Victor even contemplates going into the basement early. But he also knows that it could be very dangerous to go back on his word. Jimmy must learn to behave, and more importantly who is in control.

Finally, the third day comes to an end.

Before opening the basement door, Victor listens extra carefully. He doesn't hear Jimmy moving around, but that doesn't mean a whole hell of a lot. He unlocks the door and stands behind it when he opens it, to keep from getting gutted again should Jimmy decide to come charging through.

There is no sound.

Frowning, Victor steps around the door and looks down into the basement. He reaches over and flips the light switch.

Jimmy is curled up in the corner, sound asleep. He has the remains of his most recent kill clutched in his right hand, a small trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. All of the other rats have met a similar fate, their mangled corpses littering the floor.

Apparently, Jimmy had also taken to gnawing on the water jugs at one point. Victor wonders if perhaps his brother has started to give in to his more feral nature. He steps softly so that he is standing behind Jimmy, and crouches down. Victor reaches out and begins to stroke his Jimmy's hair lovingly, moving down to his arms and chest. "Jimmy," he calls out lightly. "Time to wake up, Jimmy."

Logan's eyes snap open. He rolls away from his brother, claws out. Victor quickly pounces on him, rolling Logan underneath his body easily. Logan struggles for a moment. He goes limp when his brother bites his neck, not hard enough to draw blood. But he knows those teeth are there.

Victor wants to play games? Then fine, Logan will play the game. But he wants to change the rules a bit. Lifting his ass up, Logan makes small undulations against Victor's groin. His brother's breathing hitches in his ear.

"What are you doing, Jimmy?" Victor asks his tone playful but cautious, reaching down to stroke one bare hip.

Logan's claws have all ready retracted into his hands. He slides his hips slowly to the left. "I just want to make it up to you, being bad earlier," Logan replied softly. He lifts his head to run his lips along the inside of Victor's arm. "Don't you want me to be good, Victor?"

Victor suspects instantly that Jimmy is up to something. But he is decidedly curious to see how far Jimmy will go to get what he wants from Victor. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable, shall we?" Victor purred in his little brother's ear. Rising fluidly to his feet, Victor threw his brother over his shoulder before leaping up to the main level and carrying Jimmy back into the bedroom. He dumped Jimmy on the floor, sitting on the bed. He regarded his wide eyed little brother, leaning back on his elbows. "Do you have any idea what you're doing, Jimmy?"

Logan rolled onto his knees. He could do this. It had been performed on him enough times, and he knew what he liked. How hard it could be? Making sure not to break eye contact with Victor, Logan slowly crawled toward Victor on all fours. Logan licked his lips when he was directly in front of Victor. He rose up to his knees, placing his hands on Victor's thighs. _I can do this. _Logan ran his hands along the outer part of his brother's thighs, before running them up the inside.

Victor indulged him, spreading his legs a bit. Logan let his hands creep closer to his brother's groin. _I can do this. I can do this._ Logan licked his lips again, his breath catching in his throat before he released a shaky one. i _I can do this./i_ Logan began to rub small circles at what he assumed was Victor's balls. _I can do this._ Victor's hand snaps up and undoes his pants. Logan tries not to pull back when his brother's cock is right in his face, pulling back only a few inches. _I can do this. I can do this._

Logan leans in close. _I can do this._ He cautiously puts out his tongue, licking his brother from root to tip. _Icandothis. _ Opening his mouth and closing his eyes, Logan takes his brother into his mouth. He shuts his mind down, trying not to think about what he is doing.

Victor struggles not to come the minute he watches his cock disappear into Jimmy's mouth. He wrapped his fingers in his brother's hair, encouraging Jimmy to go a little faster. Victor hisses when Jimmy made little moaning noises. He watches in fascination as Jimmy's head bobbed in his lap. "Good boy," Victor groaned his praise. "Such a good brother." He wants to come in his brother's mouth, force him to swallow every drop he has to give him.

But Jimmy must be broken down, before Victor can build him back up.

Victor pulls out of Jimmy's eager mouth suddenly. "Get up on the bed," he orders. He manages not to smirk at the obvious relief in Jimmy's eyes, before his little brother scrambles to get up on the bed beside him on hands and knees. Victor reaches out, running his claws lightly over Jimmy's body. "Get on your back," Victor commands as he quickly strips.

Logan looks at his brother in confusion. "What?" This isn't how it's supposed to go. There will be no pretending about what is happening to him.

Victor flips his brother over with a causal hand on Jimmy's hip, getting on the bed between his brother's knees. "We're both going to enjoy ourselves tonight," he promises, pulling a length of rope from under the bed to secure Jimmy's hands to the head board. "Let's see how much you can handle before you beg me to let you come, little brother."

The cock ring is one of his favorite toys. Victor grins wickedly as he places it next to Jimmy's head, then reaches down between Jimmy's thighs and began to slowly work his brother to hardness. "And you will beg me," Victor promises, slipping the seemingly innocent little straps into place around cock and balls.

Bending down to suck on his brother's neck, Victor whispers in Jimmy's ear, "You're so beautiful, Jimmy."

Victor pulls tender flesh between his teeth, worrying the flesh until it gives blood. Jimmy groans, grinding against Victor's belly. But there is no release to be had. Victor decides to hold off his own pleasure for a bit. Reaching into the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed, he pulls out a bit of oil and an oblong object which Jimmy eyes with distrust. Smiling warmly, Victor opens the vial of oil and smears some of the contents around the strangle object. "Do you know what this is, Jimmy," he asks conversationally. "I'm sure you've seen some of the devices women use to pleasure themselves. This is the same basic idea." Victor places the very tip of the plug against the puckered opening to his brother's body. "Now, I've been told they can work for men too, so I've decided to experiment on you."

Victor lovingly, slowly inserts the plug into Jimmy, who squirms and gasps against this foreigner in his body. Once it is in place, and there is no danger of it get sucked inside accidentally, Victor flips the switch. The device begins to pulsate slowly inside Jimmy.

Logan blinks rapidly in surprise, his breath catching in his throat. "Victor, what are you-?" he gasps before his brother starts place small bites on his chest. Logan squirms a bit, his breathing starting to come in sharp bursts. Victor bites down on his throat, rutting against him, cock against cock. Logan finds himself rutting back trying to get some kind of release. He tugs uselessly at the rope tying his wrists to the head board. Logan knows he could probably slice right through them. But he doubts Victor would allow this to go unpunished.

It feels as if he might explode. "Victor," Logan gasps. "Please."

"Not yet," Victor rumbles, pulling his mouth away from the all ready rapidly healing bite mark. His grabs Jimmy by the hair. "You'll get yours as soon as I get mine," he grins. Roughly forcing Jimmy's head back, Victor reaches behind himself to make the plug pulsate a little faster. He watches in pleasure as Jimmy tries to hump the air. Victor strokes Jimmy's jaw line. "Open," he commands softly.

Victor feels a small thrill when Jimmy instantly complies. Bracing himself against the wall with one hand and keeping the other tightly in his brother's hair, Victor places his cock in his brother's mouth. "Suck."

Jimmy, clearly desperate for release, begins to suck on Victor with wanton abandon. Victor finds himself pushing into Jimmy's mouth, trying to get down his throat. He pulls back a bit when he senses Jimmy gagging. "Relax, little brother, that's it." Soon, Victor is too forgone to care. The tight heat of Jimmy's mouth alone drags him over the edge. He can feel Jimmy struggling to swallow it all.

Victor flops next to his brother, taking a moment to lick his face clean of the little bit that has leaked out. Jimmy tries to turn his body toward Victor. "Please," Jimmy whispers. Victor runs his claws lightly over Jimmy's belly.

"I don't know, Jimmy, you might try to run off again," Victor muses.

"Ah… God, Victor, please!"

"Why should I?" Victor cruelly whispers in Jimmy's ear.

"I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Victor wheedles.

"Yes, please let me come, Victor!" Jimmy is practically sobbing in desperation now.

Victor has always been very proud of his recovery time, and Jimmy's pleas have all ready made him hard again. He pulls the plug out of his little brother's rectum only to replace it with his own cock. "Anything?" he hisses, slamming into Jimmy.

"God, yes, anything!"

"Scream for me, Jimmy," Victor hisses, removing the cock ring with a casual flick of his claws.

Jimmy howls, wrapping his legs around Victor to pull him in as deeply as he can. Victor quickly came a second time, for who can resist this?

The two men lay panting against each other. Victor buried his face in Jimmy's neck. He reached out and shredded the ropes around Jimmy's wrists, before curling around his baby brother. Victor shifts them on the bed so they are lying with Jimmy's back to his front, Jimmy's head tucked under his chin.

"I just want to you to be a good brother," he murmurs into Jimmy's hair. "Then I won't need collars, or rats, to keep you in line."

Logan wonders how long before Victor falls asleep so he can look for-

"Oh, and you won't find the key to the collar anywhere in the house, Jimmy," Victor yawns. "It's hanging from a cord off of a branch on a pine tree three hundred yards outside the gate, along with the on off switch for the gate. You would be incapacitated before you were ever able to reach it." Victor nuzzles the top of Jimmy's head. "Now, get some sleep. I'm taking you out hunting tomorrow. You look like you could use the exercise."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings._

_Well, at least he let me have pants,_ is about the best thing that Logan can think about his current situation. And the shoes were a nice touch too. He follows Victor through the snow that had covered the road from the house over night.

There is no chain attached to the damned collar. But Victor had calmly demonstrated what would happen if Logan had any ideas about trying to make a run for it. Logan was less than pleased to learn that even though the pain inducing aspects of the collar had been turned off, Victor had some kind of remote that would turn it right back on.

The remote which was in Victor's inside coat pocket.

Victor suddenly went off the road and disappeared into the vast woods that surrounded the house. With a sigh, Logan fell in step behind him.

Victor glanced back at Jimmy. He was pleased to note that hunger had not worn down on his little brother too much. Other than the rats, he still had not fed Jimmy. Victor knew from younger days the effect fresh, raw meat had on his brother. Jimmy's more feral nature would be drawn out, crushing out his humanity. And then Victor could begin truly reshaping Jimmy.

The two men walked for an hour before Victor caught scent of potential prey. He crouched down behind a fallen log to look down on a meadow where a large heard of elk were grazing on some underbrush that was poking up through the snow. Jimmy hunkered down silently behind him. Both watched the herd move, looking for signs of weakness in any of the elk.

A midsized elk broke off from the herd, trotting closer to the two hunters completely unaware of the danger it was about to put itself in. Victor felt a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. This little bit of elk sized teenage rebellion was about to cost this creature its life.

Victor pressed himself closer to the ground, his hands digging into the snow and his claws beginning to extend. He could smell the growing agitation in Jimmy.

Logan didn't realize how hungry he was until they came upon the elk. He momentarily worried that his growling stomach would alert the creatures to their presence. But that feeling quickly dissipated as the young elk approached. His hunger made it difficult to hold still. He wanted to lunge at the elk. But everything about Victor's body said, "Wait."

Following the indication of Victor's eyes, Logan moved slowly to the side. His own claws now out, Logan understood the plan: Victor would chase the elk his way, and he would kill it. It was a quick and easy plan.

If the wind hadn't changed at that moment.

The elk's head snapped up and it twisted around to run away. Logan, realizing that his breakfast was about to get away, jumped out of the underbrush snarling. The elk ran, trying to get back to the safety of the herd, Logan a few paces behind. The clawed mutant leapt into the air and managed to knick the elk. It squealed in terror, its eyes rolling around in its head as it struggled to escape. The other elk began kicking up snow and dirt as the fled from the hunter. Jimmy- ino, Logan, my name is Logan-/i lunges in for the kill, but the luck is on the elk's side and it manages to evade his grasp again. He is not paying attention to where he is and how close to the rest of the herd he is getting.

Logan grunts in pain and surprise when sharp points connect with his midsection, tossing him back. His first thought is to yell at Victor, until he realizes that he has inadvertently started tangling with one of the male elk. The buck brandishes his antlers by way of warning. _Back off!_

But blood lust and hunger have begun to take over Jimmy's mind. Growling in anger, he tackles the buck and plunges one set of claws into the beast's side. The buck rears up and throws Logan off. Jimmy/Logan lands with a pained grunt in the snow. He screams in pain when the buck brings his front hooves down on his shoulders. Victor slams into the buck, sending the animal crashing to the ground. There is a sickening crunch as the buck's back leg is broken. Victor grins in satisfaction before biting into the elk's neck and ripping it out.

Jimmy lays panting on the frozen ground, feeling the bones in one shoulder blade finishing their healing. His thoughts have become decidedly more scrambled these last few minutes_. Big Brother protected Jimmy. Big Brother **always **protects Jimmy. Hungry. Hungry. Elk good. Big Brother good. Need food._ Jimmy rolls onto his belly and slinks closer to Victor. When Victor's head snaps around to look at him, he freezes. He watches Victor nervously, trying to dig his body deeper into the snow when Victor rips off a large chunk of the animal's side and stalks over to him.

Logan/Jimmy thinks to run, that perhaps he shouldn't be doing this but he is so hungry._ Big Brother only wants what's best for Jimmy. Big Brother coming with food. Jimmy must be good to Big Brother_. Victor stops a few paces away from Jimmy, which Jimmy quickly closes. Stopping at Victor's feet, Jimmy tucks his legs under his body and leans his head against Big Brother's knee, keeping his own gaze on the ground. Jimmy makes a soft keening noise in the back of his throat.

With a pleased grunt, Victor drops the chunk of meat on the ground. Jimmy looks up at him for silent permission before tearing into the offered food. Victor goes back to the elk to start his own feasting. He eats slowly and watches with grim satisfaction as Jimmy devours his breakfast before licking his fingers clean. When he finishes, Jimmy scampers- and there truly is no other word for it- to Victor's side. Jimmy glances up to see if Victor will stop him, then rips off another chunk of elk meat.

Soon, the two brothers have eaten their fill. Victor starts when Jimmy places a hand on his knee, bringing his face in close to Victor's. Jimmy's tongue darts out to lap at the blood on Victor's face. Victor closes his eyes, a rumbling of pleasure trapped in his throat as Jimmy cleans him. When Jimmy finishes, Victor returns the gesture.

The two brothers lay entangled in the blood splattered snow, Jimmy's head tucked under Victor's chin. Victor can practically taste the contentment oozing out of his little brother.

After a few moments, Victor notices that Jimmy is shaking from the cold. Victor quickly shucks his jacket and puts Jimmy into it. "Come on," he murmurs. "Let's go home."

Not bothering to look back, Victor leads the way back to the house. After a few moments of silence, Jimmy's voice calls to him, "Victor." Jimmy runs to stand at Victor's side. He is holding something out to him. The remote. "You forgot this."

Victor is shocked. He takes the remote wordlessly, putting it into his pocket. He's not sure what this means. Either Jimmy is starting to learn his place, or he's fucking with him.

Time will tell. For now, Victor will take the gesture at face value.

There is also a look in Jimmy's eyes that Victor has not seen there in probably a century. This is not the man who is Logan. This is little James Howlett, fresh in the woods and trusting Victor completely.

And Victor is pleased.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings.

It had been three weeks since their first hunting expedition, and Victor was pleased with the results. Especially with his cock down Jimmy's throat, like it is right now. And dear god, the man could suck like a dream. After several attempts, Jimmy had learned how to deep throat with ease. Tonight, Victor hadn't even asked Jimmy for anything. He had just fed his brother, then took Jimmy into the living room with him. Jimmy took his place at Victor's feet, watching his brother with concern when Victor simply turned on the television.

Jimmy wondered if he had done something wrong. Victor wasn't even looking at him. Agitated, he practically threw his face into his brother's lap and went to work.

"Fuck, Jimmy, that's good," Victor groaned in praise, twisting the fingers of one hand in Jimmy's hair. He could feel his little brother's desperation in the clutch of his hands on Victor's thighs. Grunting, he pulled Jimmy up and threw him onto his back on the couch. Victor was pleasantly surprised to find that Jimmy had all ready lubricated himself for Victor. He slipped into Jimmy, gasping at the tight heat that tried to devour him.

Jimmy lifted his hips, trying to make the angle better for Victor. He sighed in contentment, tightly gripping Victor's back with hands and legs. Victor reached between them, fondling his brother to completion and following him several hard thrusts after. Panting happily, Victor kissed Jimmy.

Victor takes a moment to read his brother's face, gently brushing back Jimmy's hair. If Logan is lurking anywhere in Jimmy, he has hidden himself well. There is only affection and admiration in Jimmy's eyes these days. He lives to please Victor.

"Such a good little brother," Victor murmurs. Jimmy replies by burrowing his head into Victor's shoulder.

Victor frowns into the top if Jimmy's head. He can't remember the last time he heard his brother speak in the past week beyond maybe a few grunted mono-syllabic responses when Victor all but tried to force an answer out of Jimmy. Not that he is complaining about Jimmy's new methods of responding, with fevered touches or gentle licks to the neck, but Victor wouldn't mind a little conversation from his baby brother once in a while.

Victor wonders if perhaps he has pushed Jimmy too far.

While Victor wanted his brother to be obedient; he didn't want a mindless drone. And he doubted Stryker would be pleased if he brought back what amounted to a puppy in a man's body.

And Stryker would get rid of Jimmy if he became superfluous.

Over Victor's dead body. But most likely it would result in Stryker's death first, if he should ever be so stupid as to hurt Jimmy. Worse, if he should kill him.

Speaking of Stryker, the phone rings insistently. Jimmy starts and looks at the phone in terror. He swipes out with his claws and tries to "kill" the phone, snarling at his enemy.

"Jimmy, stop that," Victor orders. Jimmy suddenly drops to the floor, watching Victor wearily. Victor reaches down and gently strokes his brother's hair while he answers the phone. "Yes?" He knows damned well who it is.

"Ah, Victor, how are things going with our little pet project?" Stryker's voice oozes over the phone. Victor finds himself wincing at the word "pet" being applied to his brother. "Since I haven't heard from you recently, I assume all is going well?"

"Everything is going just fine," Victor replied, the smirk evident in his tone. Jimmy poked at the phone base with a finger. Victor lightly swatted the finger. "I figure in a few more months, Jimmy will be ready to come home."

"Good, good. But here's the thing, we need you back here for a few days. There's a mission that I really need you to handle. I was going to send David up to watch over James-"

"No!" Victor barks. Jimmy hisses in terror and skitters over to cower next to the television. iShit, /i Victor groans inwardly. He tries to reach Jimmy to comfort him, but the phone cord is too short. And Jimmy looks terrified. "That won't be necessary, sir. Jimmy will be fine on his own." He snaps his fingers, indicating that Jimmy should come closer to him. Jimmy is shivering, refusing to budge as he expects some kind of punishment.

"I'm not so certain about that," Stryker is saying. "How do you know that he won't run off without you there to watch over him?"

"I took necessary precautions to keep Jimmy on the grounds if I wasn't able to actively watch him," Victor grunts, trying to hook Jimmy with a foot and drag his brother over to himself with no success.

"Is everything all right, Victor? I hope you're not having any problems with James?"

"No, sir, just trying to reach something without dropping the phone. But Jimmy will be just fine on his own for a few days. And I put a tracking device on him should he decide to run," Victor explains. Jimmy is misinterpreting the foot trying to reach him. He flashes past Victor and runs into the bedroom. Victor groans to himself as he hears the closet door shutting. Jimmy had taken to hiding in there these past few days whenever he thought Victor was mad with him. And it was a bitch to get that man out of the closet.

"All right, I'm going to trust your judgment on this, Victor. But if it turns out at any time that you can't handle James, I'm going to be forced to turn him over to the scientists here for a more… _permanent _correction." Stryker's threat hangs over Victor's head, causing his stomach to drop. He knows what types of things Stryker could do to Jimmy to force him to fall in line. And he will be damned if he lets Stryker do any of that to Jimmy.

"I promise you, Stryker, that option will not ever be necessary." The palpable threat is handed back through the phone to Stryker.

"Very good." Damn, is there any time that man doesn't sound chipper? "I will expect you back at base by 1500 tomorrow."

And with that the line goes dead. Victor curses softly. He will have to leave within the hour to get back to base in time. So, not only does he have to pack, but he has to get Jimmy out of the closet and pray he understands that Victor is leaving for a short while.

Taking a moment to make sure he is exuding a calm feeling, Victor opens the bedroom door. He contemplates turning on the lights, but decides against it. The only sounds he can detect are that of Jimmy scuffling around in the shoes.

"Jimmy, I'm opening up the door now," Victor soothes. "You've done nothing wrong. You haven't been bad."

The door opens to find Jimmy with his face pressed to the closet wall and his arms wrapped around his head. Victor reaches out slowly to touch Jimmy's shoulder. "Nobad," Jimmy gasps, cringing.

Victor frowns before realizing what Jimmy means. "No, Jimmy, you haven't been bad. I was just mad at Stryker, not you," Victor murmurs, lightly rubbing circles into Jimmy's back. "It's all right, you don't have to hide. Come one out."

It takes a full fifteen minutes of cajoling to get Jimmy to finally come out. When Victor tries to explain about where he is going, Jimmy flees back into the closet. It takes another thirty minutes to calm Jimmy down and get him curled up on the bed.

"It's only for a few days, Jimmy. There's plenty of food in the kitchen for you to eat. Just don't make a mess while I'm gone. You can go outside if you want, just don't go past the fence," Victor explains as he packs. He notices that he needs to repack his socks several times.

Jimmy appears almost teary eyed as he follows him out to the truck. "When will you be back?" he asks fretfully. iAt least he's using a full sentence,/i Victor notices.

"Four days at the most, Jimmy," Victor promises, kissing his brother's forehead. For a moment, Victor has a vision of Jimmy in a house dress, a pearl necklace and heels. He immediately realizes that his brother wouldn't make the most attractive woman and leads Victor to discard one game he had contemplated playing with Jimmy.

"Four days, promise?" Jimmy pleads, trying to crawl into the truck. Victor gently pushes him back, closing the door but unrolling the window.

"Four days, Jimmy, and I will be right back here," Victor promises.

He grins to himself as he drives away, seeing Jimmy in the rearview mirror watching after him.

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

Victor doesn't know what he expected when he came home. The mission had taken longer than planned by two days. He had left Jimmy enough food, and plenty of books to read and the television to keep him occupied.

The footprints in the snow just outside the gate and the drag marks going back in were not surprising. Depending on the reason he gets from Jimmy, Victor may need to punish him.

The wood pile that had been tossed around the yard, most likely in a tantrum, was not all that shocking either. Victor wonders when that happened.

He walks cautiously into the house to find that couch is now in several pieces and most of the stuffing is all over the living room. The television has been smashed to the floor, along with anything else Jimmy could apparently get his hands or claws on.

Victor is shocked when his brother comes snarling out of the kitchen and plunges both sets of claws into his chest. "You said four days!" Jimmy rants. "Where have you been? Why didn't you come back like you promised?"

Victor idly thinks that leaving Jimmy alone for so long may have been a bad idea. Jimmy is sniffing him angrily. "Who are these people?" Jimmy hisses. "Were they that important you had to stay away for so long?"

Grabbing his brother by the wrists, Victor tosses Jimmy across the room and into a wall. Jimmy's body slides to the floor, where he crouches and watches Victor angrily. While Victor is not pleased by the outburst, he is pleased at Jimmy's concerns.

Once his chest has healed, Victor calmly gets to his feet and stalks over to Jimmy. Jimmy leaps into the air at him, but Victor easily backhands him to the floor again. Apparently, Jimmy needs some reminding of who is in control here. "You trying to leave, I expected. You having your little temper tantrum in the yard, I expected. Hell, I'm not even that upset about it," Victor said coldly. "But I will not tolerate you destroying this home or disrespecting me, Jimmy."

Jimmy's face shifts between fear and anger. "You left me," he replies petulantly. "For more than four days. You promised!"

Victor notices the phone has been smashed. "You know that sometimes things don't go according to plan. A few extra days is no reason for what you've done," Victor points out. "Did the phone ring?"

Jimmy looks for all the world like a four year old who has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Maybe," he mutters, shrugging noncommittally.

Victor's hand shoots and roughly shakes Jimmy by the hair. "Did it ring?" he yells.

"Yes, yes it rang!" Jimmy shouts back, which earns him a hard slap across the face.

"Then why didn't you answer it?" Victor demands. "It was probably someone from the base calling to let you know I was going to be late. Do you know what could have happened?" He dragged his brother across the floor towards the basement. Jimmy starts to snarl and fight. "Stryker could have sent someone up to here to 'collect' you, Jimmy. Do you know what that means?"

Jimmy pops his claws and digs them into the kitchen floor, desperate not to be put back in the basement. "No no nono nononono…"

Lightening fast, Victor is straddling Jimmy's hips and pulling his brother's head away from the floor. "They will take you into a lab, Jimmy. The will do horrible things to you. If I can't get you to behave on your own, they have scientific ways of making you behave," Victor hisses in Jimmy's ear. "Is that what you want?" he shrieks. "To be some kind of fucking drooling lab rat?"

Jimmy is trying to wriggle out of Victor's grasp. "No, no, no," he is chanting. "I'll be good. I'll be good. Don't. Don't . I'll be good!"

"Then don't. Mis. Be. Have!" Each syllable punctuates by slamming Jimmy's face into the floor. Suddenly, Victor pulls his bleeding baby brother up and wraps his body around Jimmy. "I won't let them take you away, Jimmy," he hisses, rocking in his own personal madness. "But if I can't count on you to take care of yourself when I'm not around, the scientists will come for you, Jimmy. They will take you away from me. And you'll be alone."

"No," Jimmy whimpers, curling into his brother's embrace. "I won't let that happen. I'll be good. Give me another chance."

Victor is breathing heavily through his nose. "I need you to be a good little brother, Jimmy. They'll take you away if you're bad. And I won't let them take you alive. I promise you that much."

Jimmy reaches between them to undo Victor's pants and start stroking him. "I'll be a good little brother," Jimmy promises, kissing the side of Victor's throat. "Just don't let them take me away."

With a deep moan, Victor watches as Jimmy lays on his back, legs spread wide. That's all the invitation he needs to pull Jimmy closer by his thighs and force himself as deeply into his little brother's body as he can. Jimmy whines in pain for a moment, but soon he is gasping and stroking himself as Victor changes the direction of his hips to give Jimmy some pleasure as well. Victor is still pissed as hell, but this is just a minor setback.

And Victor is damned if either he or Jimmy will give Stryker a reason to take Jimmy away.

"You're mine, Jimmy, mine!" Victor snarls, slamming into Jimmy as if he would fuck his way through his body. "No one will ever take you from me. Promise it!" He slaps Jimmy's hand away from his cock and squeezes it, denying his brother release. "Promise me, Jimmy. Promise!"

"Yours," Jimmy gasps, squeezing Victor's cock with as much strength as he can muster.

Victor suddenly scoops Jimmy up so that they are both upright, Jimmy straddling Victor as he kneels on the floor. Jimmy continues to ride Victor, desperate for his own release as much as Victor's. Gritting his teeth, Victor smacks Jimmy on the ass. "Who do you belong to, Jimmy?" he hisses into his brother's face, smacking Jimmy again.

"You, Victor," Jimmy gasps, his mind struggling to comprehend the burning in his lower back half and why it seems to feel good. Victor spanks him a third time. "I belong to you Victor."

"Louder, Jimmy," Victor growls, still clutching his brother in one hand and slapping his ass several more times. The final smack has some claw in it.

Jimmy is practically wailing now. "Yours, Victor, I'm yours!"

Unable to hold back, Victor slams Jimmy back down on the floor with both of his hands scratching at Jimmy's shoulders and howls as the world explodes around him. He can feel the warmth of Jimmy's release between the two of them.

Shaking uncontrollably, Victor buries his face in the crook of Jimmy's neck. "We're brothers, Jimmy," he whispers. "Heaven help anyone who tries to get between us."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings.

_6 Days Ago_

Jimmy watched sadly as his brother's truck disappeared down the road. Shivering, he moved back into the house. He looked around before settling on the couch. What was he supposed to do for four days all by himself?

He spent the next few hours flipping through a book, not really reading the words. He tried turning on the television, but that failed to hold his interest as well. What he wanted was to be outside, running through the wild with his brother.

Jimmy went outside and tried running around the yard, climbing the few meager trees that were inside the fenced yard._ I wonder if this is how dogs feel when their masters leave?_ a snide voice sneered at Jimmy in his mind. He quickly grew bored with the outdoors, too. There just wasn't enough space to truly maneuver in.

He wasted some time making an elaborate dinner for himself, but found eating alone dull. And he did miss having Victor feed him. It was one of the small ways he knew he was loved.

Jimmy managed to find a book of some interest after dinner. But it was nearly finished when he realized how tired he was becoming. Trudging into the bedroom, Jimmy put on a pair of his brother's sweatpants that hadn't yet made it to the laundry. He tried to sleep, but could find no comfortable position. He had grown so used to Victor's presence, that sleeping alone held no affection for him.

Lying on his back, Jimmy stared into the darkness. "It's only four days," he muttered softly. "He'll be back in four days."

_ You are truly pathetic._

Jimmy looked over his shoulder. He knew there was no one actually in the room with him. "Great," he grumbled, curling up on his side with his fists tucked under his head. He could still smell Victor. "Now I'm hearing voices."

After an hour of tossing and turning, Jimmy finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning promised to be as dull as the day before. And now he had even more time to try and fill than yesterday, Jimmy realized.

While he was pacing in the yard, Jimmy heard the phone ringing. He trotted inside and answered it. Maybe a little conversation would help to kill some of the time.

"Hello?" he asked softly.

"Why, hello, James!" Stryker's voice oozed over the phone. "How are you doing up there? I hope you are all right on your own?"

"I'm doing all right," Jimmy replied noncommittally. He had never really liked Stryker. This was the man who had changed his brother so much, the reason he had foolishly left Victor's side for so long. But this was also the man who held a great deal of power over both his and Victor's lives.

"I can imagine."

_I bet he can,_ the voice hissed. _Now he's going to try and get you to do something he wants._

"Listen, James, Victor just left the base to go take care of that errand for me and I'm afraid I have a little issue that needs some handling up your way," Stryker explained. "I was wondering if you would be up to handling it." He quickly cut Jimmy off before he could even speak. "Don't worry, there's no killing involved. I just need you to go retrieve something for me. And I need someone who heals quickly to go get it. Would you be interested in getting out of that house for a day or two?"

_Told you so._

"I can't leave the house," Jimmy answered, trying to ignore the voice. It was getting louder and louder each time it spoke. "I don't think Victor would like that."

"James, James, James," Stryker chided. "Victor wants you to come back to work with us, to be a part of our team again. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you taking on a little job like this. Don't you want to be a part of the team like Victor again?"

Jimmy winced. He knew this was what Victor wanted. But Victor hadn't said anything about going to work for Stryker, much less leaving the house. "I can't leave," he said a second time.

"I can have David up there in no time to get that little device off your neck," Stryker continued. "And, if you're worried about Victor, there's no reason for him to know. I promise I won't tell him a thing. It will take you less than two days to complete the mission. You'll be back before him and he'll never know you left. David will make sure to leave no trace of his scent behind, just meet him right at the gate."

_Careful. He's up to something._

"I really don't think this is a good idea-"

_Here it comes._

Stryker's voice took on a dark tone, whispering in Jimmy's ear. "You want to be a good brother, don't you, Jimmy? You wouldn't want me to tell Victor you were ibad/i while he was gone, do you? You do want Victor to be happy, right? To be proud of you?"

Terror suddenly gripped at Jimmy's chest. "I _am _a good brother," he insisted, dimly aware of the childish tone of his voice.

_He's using you, fool. Let me handle this._

"Jimmy, just do what I ask you to and I won't have to tell Victor you were bad," Stryker explained.

Logan snorted. "So, let's say I decide to do this little mission of yours, what exactly is it you need me to do?"

There was a slight pause before Stryker answered. "I would need you to break into a lab to get back some files that were stolen from us. But time is of the essence, James."

"All right, I'll take your little job. But Victor does _not _find out about this." That was all Logan needed. He could take whatever Victor dished out and give it back in spades. But Jimmy was too fragile to handle any more such abuse from Victor. And Logan swore he would protect Jimmy, far better than Victor could ever do.

Even if Jimmy didn't seem to believe him yet.

)0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0(

Jimmy stood nervously at the end of the driveway, dressed in the dark clothing that Stryker had ordered him to wear. He watched David North got out of his car and approached. David was holding up the key to the collar around his neck and smirking. _Christ, we hate this guy. It's amazing Victor hasn't killed him yet,_ Logan muttered.

Jimmy turned around once David was close enough to take the collar off. "Your brother still doesn't trust you yet?" David quipped, opening the collar and setting it on a stump outside of the gate.

Jimmy glared at the collar as he followed David back to the car. He would show Victor that he could be trusted. He would come back, and it wouldn't be because of that stupid collar.

_Then why come back at all? We're better off without him._

**Because he cares about me. And I care about him. We're brothers, we belong together.**

The voice snorts derisively at him. _Just because Victor is afraid of being alone doesn't make that your problem. We get along just fine without him._

**But… he understands me. He's my brother. I need him.**

Logan fell silent. He knew it would take time to get through to Jimmy, but he could be patient. After all, they had so much time together.

Jimmy had been so busy with his own private conversation, that he hadn't been paying attention to where they were going. He realized that if anything happened to David, he wouldn't be able to get back on his own.

"We're here," David murmured, bringing the car to a stop in front of what appeared to be some kind of research facility. He pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Jimmy. "There is a high chance of biological weapons, which is why we need you." He indicated a path along one of the maps. "Here is the quickest way to where the files are located. The only down side is that the guards' lounge is right here. You will be going in two hours, just after the night shift starts, to keep potential casualties to a minimum. You won't need to kill anyone, unless they see you. Understood?"

Jimmy nodded. This would be a piece of cake.

Two hours later found Jimmy sneaking into the lab. No one noticed him as he slipped silently through the hallways as he had been instructed. It was almost painfully easy.

He broke into the office with minimal difficulty. The smell of rot and decay nearly overwhelmed him as he walked into the room. Wincing, Jimmy backed away. "What the hell?" he muttered.

There was no way to explain what he saw. The walls were lined with diagrams and pictures. On the examination table was a body that had been recently cut open. Someone had been doing an autopsy in here.

_Get in there and do your damn job, Jimmy._

**I don't think I can do this.**

_Then let me handle this for us. I will get us out of this situation alive._

Logan easily slipped back into control of his body. It was a shame that he had to leave Jimmy in control most of the time. But he knew that he was too stubborn to ever let Victor have so much control over him. And that would only get them killed.

But Jimmy had what it took to be the little brother Victor thought he should be.

Logan walked through the office, taking a closer look at the body. The poor bastard had obviously died in pain. What was strange was that the skeleton did not seem to be made of regular bone, but a shiny metal substance. Looking back at the pictures, Logan realized that they were of other bodies with the same strange metal skeleton. "What the hell you are you guys doing in here?" Logan muttered to himself, poking the body.

He made his way over to the counter and found the files in question. "What kind of sick shit are you up to… Dr. Essex?" Logan asked the silence, as he glanced through the researcher's files to find the name.

Shaking his head, Logan collected up the files and put them into his bag. He had no idea who this Essex bastard was, but he was into some major bad juju here. But what did Stryker want with this stuff?

Well, it didn't matter to him. He would just do his job, and then get Jimmy the hell away from Victor-

**No! I want Victor! You want take me away from Victor!**

Logan winced. "Let me get us out of here and then we can discuss it," he growled at Jimmy. Reasserting his control, Logan shouldered his bag and made his way into the hallway.

"Who the fuck are you?"

_God damn it._ Turning half way around, Logan noticed a lone guard with his gun drawn. "Boy, you don't want to do that," Logan warned.

The foolish guard clicked off the safety and cocked his weapon. "Stop right there, buddy," he threatened. "I don't want to shoot you. So just put the bag down and put your hands on your head."

"Not happening," Logan retorted, continuing to walk away. "And if you want to walk away from this unharmed, and more importantly alive, I suggestion you just walk away from this."

The guard was a fool. Instead of doing what he was told, or calling for help, he fired a warning a shot at the wall next to Logan's head. "I told you to stop," the man yelled.

Spinning around, claws out, Logan charged the foolish man. He didn't even slow down when several bullets pierced his chest. He was only vaguely disturbed by the burbling cries of the dying man as his claws cut deep into the guard's flesh.

Grumbling, Logan stood and cracked his back. He could feel Jimmy's discomfort at the killing, but Jimmy understood that this was a necessary evil.

Logan made it back out of the lab without incident. David watched his approach with his usual smirk. _One day, I'm gonna beat that smirk right offa his face._ Logan sat in the car, slamming the door shut with more force than was probably necessary.

"Did you get what we were looking for?" David asked, sitting behind the wheel.

"It's in the bag," Logan muttered. He was about to tell David to start heading back to base, with the intent of escaping half way back, when Jimmy reared his head.** Now, we go back to Victor. It's where we belong. Victor cares for us. Victor protects us. I won't be alone again!**

_I will protect us. I can watch over us. We won't be alone for long. We will find-_

**No No No nononononono! I want Victor! To hell with you!**

Logan struggled to force Jimmy back into submission. But Jimmy, despite his over-dependence on Victor, was the stronger personality. Logan disappeared into the recesses of their mind. He would lay low for now.

Jimmy opened his eyes to see his home in front of him. The morning sun was just starting to rise and there was a promise of snow in the air, snow which would cover up the tracks left behind by David's car. Without being asked, he quietly walked back into the yard and waited for David to put the collar back on.

Victor would be home soon, and he would be none the wiser as to what had happened.

)0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0(

The next few days passed without any further incident for Jimmy, even if they were dull and frustrating. Logan had not returned to bother him.

At least, not until the fifth day.

Jimmy was growing antsy. Victor had not returned as expected. At first, Jimmy was able to keep his racing thoughts under control. Of course Victor wasn't back yet, missions take time. And sometimes things don't go exactly as planned, so maybe it would be an extra day or two before Victor returned.

Sleep eluded him that night. Jimmy lay in Victor's bed, listening to the howling storm outside. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Victor learning of what he had done. The wind and snow would cover up any trace of David's presence having ever been here.

Around three in the morning, the storm stopped. Jimmy's mind began to get the better of him. Why hadn't Victor returned yet? What if something had gone wrong? What if Victor _didn't _return? That would mean returning to Stryker with no Victor to watch over him. Alone. Alone. He would be all alone.

_You have me. I will protect us._

**Leave me alone. I don't need you.**

_Then why are we still trapped in this god forsaken house? One phone call and I can have us out of here._

**No! Victor will be so mad if I leave.**

_I know. But I can protect us from him._

**But I like it with Victor now. He takes care of me. He has everything I need.**

_Don't be stupid._

Jimmy realized that he had left the bedroom and had walked into the living room, his hand hovering over the phone. Logan had distracted him long enough to take control of their body. **You are not doing this! We are NOT leaving Victor!**

_I refuse to live like a fuckin' puppy, begging at Victor's heels for scraps! We are leaving this house right now!_

Screaming, Jimmy smashed his fist into the phone. "No, you son of a bitch!" Jimmy yelled into the empty room. "I won't let you take us away from him!"

"What is wrong with you?" Logan snarled, turning to walk towards the front door.

Jimmy pulled back. "I'm not the one who has something wrong with them!" Jimmy snapped. "Victor protects me. And I will not be alone again! I won't let you take this away from me!"

With a shout of frustration, Logan threw the television onto the floor. "Quit being Victor's little bitch!" he snapped at Jimmy. Logan began punching holes in the wall. "Grow a god-damned back bone!"

"What, and let you control me instead?" Jimmy shot back, knocking the couch over in his frustration. "If I have to be controlled, at least I will be with another person, not some fucking voice in my head!"

Logan popped his claws and sliced through the couch. "You are me, you stupid shit!" He tore into the couch, stuffing swirling around him. "And we need to leave this house! We need to get away from Victor!"

Logan, realizing he finally had some control of his shared body, ran out the front door and bee-lined for the gate. He could hear Jimmy screeching in frustration, begging him to stop. Logan refused to listen, or to acknowledge the pain inflicted upon him by the damned collar. How the hell could Jimmy have allowed that ass David to put this horrible thing back on him? Willingly?

**Back! Go back! We have to go back!** Jimmy managed to get back in control. Through the haze of pain caused by the collar, Jimmy realized just how far Logan had managed to get. They were half way to the key. Scrabbling in the snow, the two men fought for control of the body. But Jimmy was slightly stronger, and he managed to get them back inside of the gate.

He gasped desperately, lying on his back. Victor was going to be so mad at him.

Logan roared in frustration. He lunged at the wood pile, throwing the wood anywhere he could. Damn Victor! Damn Jimmy! These two would be the death of him! Fucking Victor, making Jimmy think he needed-

Jimmy dug his claws into his own leg, causing Logan to howl in pain. Panting, Jimmy dragged himself back into the house. Both Logan and Jimmy were exhausted, falling into a fitful sleep in the ruins of the couch.

It was Jimmy who woke up first the next morning.

The first thing he was aware of was how late he had slept. It was well into the afternoon. Also, Logan was silent.

Jimmy looked around at the destruction the two of them had wrought. He was in so much trouble when Victor came-

The sound of the truck pulling up to the house froze Jimmy's thoughts for a moment, before a strange anger gripped at him. How _dare _Victor leave him alone that long. And with that Logan, no less.

Jimmy stalked into the kitchen, looking for a moment to collect his thoughts. He hears the truck door open and can practically taste the familiar scent of his brother on his tongue. Jimmy realizes he will have to win Victor over to keep him from asking too many questions. And may mean some pain for him.

Jimmy quickly removes his clothing and throws it into the cupboard above the refrigerator, mentally noting to come back and remove it later. He will show Victor what happens when he leaves his little brother alone too long.

Jimmy runs a hand along his chest, tweaking one of his nipples. His anger at Victor reaches a simmer as he hears his older brother enter the house.

Claws out, Jimmy lunges out of the kitchen and impales his claws in Victor's chest. "You said four days!" he screams in his brother's face. "Where have you been? Why didn't you come back like you promised?"

Victor is looking at him in a daze as Jimmy sniffs around his brother's face. "Who are these people?" he hisses. "Were they that important you had to stay away for so long?"

Victor grabs him by the wrists, tossing him across the room and into the wall. As his body slides to the floor, Jimmy stares at his brother angrily. If he hadn't been left alone, none of this would have happened. No stupid mission, no stupid Logan.

After Victor's chest healed, he moved fluidly to his feet and stalked over to Jimmy, standing over him like a vengeful god. Jimmy knows what is coming, and he is oddly thankful. Logan brought this upon them. True, they both must suffer. But maybe Logan would learn the consequences of trying to act out against Victor.

Victor always wins. And Victor always knows what is best. That is why he is the Big Brother, and Jimmy is the Good Little Brother.

Victor is overly calm when he addresses Jimmy. Jimmy almost wants the angry, out of control Victor more than this. "You trying to leave, I expected. You having your little temper tantrum in the yard, I expected. Hell, I'm not even that upset about it," Victor tells him coldly. "But I will not tolerate you destroying this home or disrespecting me, Jimmy."

**Now you will see, Logan. You will see how much Victor cares about us. **Jimmy's face shifts between anger and false fear, as he and Logan struggle for control of the body. But right now, Jimmy is in control. He knows Victor will not seriously hurt him, but Victor must not be given any reason to question what happened while he was gone. "You left me," Jimmy finally says petulantly. "For more than four days. You promised!"

Victor looks over at the phone that has been smashed. "You know that sometimes things don't go according to plan. A few extra days is no reason for what you've done," Victor points out. "Did the phone ring?"

Jimmy sinks even farther into his role of the naughty little brother, shrugging his shoulders and refusing to give a proper reply.

Victor's hand shoots and roughly shakes Jimmy by the hair. "Did it ring?" he yells.

"Yes, yes it rang!" Logan shouts back, earning him a hard slap to the face. He can practically hear Jimmy's smirk.

"Then why didn't you answer it?" Victor demands. "It was probably someone from the base calling to let you know I was going to be late. Do you know what could have happened?"

Logan starts to snarl and fight as Victor begins to drag him out of the living room towards the kitchen. He will get himself out of this.

"Stryker could have sent someone up to here to 'collect' you, Jimmy. Do you know what that means?" Victor rants.

Jimmy pops his claws and digs them into the kitchen floor, desperate not to be put back in the basement. "No no nono nononono…" This was not part of his plan. He will inot/i go back in the basement.

Lightening fast, Victor is straddling Jimmy's hips and pulling his brother's head away from the floor. This is better than the basement as far as Jimmy is concerned.

"They will take you into a lab, Jimmy. The will do horrible things to you. If I can't get you to behave on your own, they have scientific ways of making you behave," Victor hisses in Jimmy's ear. "Is that what you want?" he shrieks. "To be some kind of fucking drooling lab rat?"

Jimmy knows what is expected of him. He begins to wriggle in Victor's grasp, playing the familiar game. "No, no, no," he chants. "I'll be good. I'll be good. Don't. Don't . I'll be good!"

"Then don't. Mis. Be. Have!" Each syllable is punctuated by Victor slamming Jimmy's face into the floor.

And just as quickly as his temper fit began, it is over. Victor pulls the bleeding Jimmy into his lap, cradling his little brother almost lovingly. Again, Jimmy smirks at Logan. **See, he cares for us. He loves us. He truly only wants what is best for us.**

"I won't let them take you away, Jimmy," Victor promises, rocking in his own personal madness. "But if I can't count on you to take care of yourself when I'm not around, the scientists will come for you, Jimmy. They will take you away from me. And you'll be alone."

"No," Jimmy promises in a reverent whisper, curling into his brother's embrace. "I won't let that happen. I'll be good. Give me another chance."

Victor is breathing heavily through his nose. "I need you to be a good little brother, Jimmy. They'll take you away if you're bad. And I won't let them take you alive. I promise you that much."

Jimmy is pleased by this. He won't let Logan make them be bad any more, and he will be a Good Little Brother.

To show what a good brother he is, Jimmy reaches between their two bodies to undo Victor's pants and start stroking him. "I'll be a good little brother," Jimmy promises, kissing the side of Victor's throat. "Just don't let them take me away." He will give Victor everything he ever needs. He twists his wrist just the way Victor likes.

With a deep moan, Victor watches him as he lays on his back, spreading his legs wide. Victor will give him the deep fucking that he is suddenly craving.

And that is all the invitation Victor needs to pull Jimmy closer by his thighs and force himself as deeply into his little brother's body as he can. Jimmy whines briefly in pain, but soon he is gasping and stroking himself as Victor changes the direction of his hips to give Jimmy some pleasure as well. And this is good. Jimmy loves the way Victor makes him feel. His brother's cock deep inside of him is quickly becoming Jimmy's favorite feeling in the world.

"You're mine, Jimmy, mine!" Victor snarls, slamming himself deep into his brother's body. Jimmy wants more, wants this to last forever. "No one will ever take you from me. Promise it!"

Jimmy tries not to snarl in frustration when Victor slaps his hand away from his cock and squeezes it, denying Jimmy any kind of release. But there is desperation in Victor's eyes that Jimmy strangely likes. Victor is begging, "Promise me, Jimmy. Promise!"

"Yours," Jimmy gasps, using his internal muscles to cling to his brother's cock. As if he could keep Victor inside of him forever.

Victor suddenly scoops Jimmy up so that they are both upright. Jimmy straddles Victor as his older brother kneels on the floor. Jimmy continues to ride Victor, desperate for his own release as much as Victor's.

Jimmy can barely contain his shock when Victor slaps him on the ass. "Who do you belong to, Jimmy?" Victor hisses into his brother's face, smacking Jimmy again.

"You, Victor," Jimmy gasps, his mind struggling to comprehend the burning in his lower back half and why it seems to feel good. Victor spanks him a third time. "I belong to you Victor."

"Louder, Jimmy," Victor growls, still clutching his brother in one hand and slapping his ass several more times. The final smack has some claw in it.

Jimmy is practically wailing now. "Yours, Victor, I'm yours!"

Unable to hold back, Victor slams Jimmy back down on the floor with both of his hands scratching at Jimmy's shoulders and howls as the world explodes around him. He can feel the warmth of Jimmy's release between the two of them.

Shaking uncontrollably, Victor buries his face in the crook of Jimmy's neck. "We're brothers, Jimmy," he whispers. "Heaven help anyone who tries to get between us."

Victor does not see the triumphant smile on Jimmy's face. **Do you hear that, Logan? He is mine, and I'm his. And nothing, not even you, will ever come between us.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings.

Jimmy walked outside the following morning in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to gather up some firewood to take inside when he is startled by a strange man getting out of a beat up truck just outside of the gate.

The man is tall, perhaps taller than Victor. His hair is mostly white with these strange black streaks in it. He is wearing a thick plaid jacket and jeans tucked into his boots. Jimmy can't figure out how old the man looks, but he has an aura of one who has seen much. What is most shocking are his eyes. They seem to almost glow in the man's head.

"Well, hello there," the man greets him as he walks into the yard and offers a thick, strong hand for Jimmy to shake. "You must be James, Victor's friend. He told me a lot about you."

"I prefer to be called Jimmy," he replies softly, watching his own hand become engulfed in the others.

"I see." The stranger seems to be very disapproving of this. "Well, my name is… Romano. I'm the land lord of this place, if you will. I was just coming up to make sure you boys were doing all right."

"We're doing fine, sir, couldn't be better." Jimmy notices how warm Romano's skin is. Logan notices that Romano is refusing to let go.

Logan also can't shake the feeling that he knows this stranger from somewhere.

"I'm glad to hear that, James," Romano grins, his eyes sparkling brightly in the morning sun. Jimmy and Logan are both finding it hard to look the man in the eye. Something is telling them to not only look away, but get away as fast as they can.

Romano is having none of that, though. He reaches out with his free hand and gently forces Jimmy to look him in the eyes. "We need to have a little talk, James," he intones.

Jimmy takes in a sharp breath as Romano's eyes seem to fill his face-

And just like that, Jimmy and Logan are both completely out of commission.

Romulus grunts, as he guides James to stand in front of him. He pulls James back against his chest, taking in a deep breath of James's hair. "Oh, how I have missed you, boy," Romulus murmurs.

His mind wanders to brief stolen moments during World War II, fevered fucks in Vietnam. Of course, Romulus had to wipe James's memory of each and every event. But, oh, the feeling of this man's body under his, begging him and pleading with him for more.

But there is no time for that today. Victor will be waking up soon, and Romulus has a job for them to do.

Romulus begins to massage James's shoulders, placing light kisses on the back of his neck. "I need you to take care of something for me, James," he whispers.

James moans appreciatively, grasping Romulus's hips with a backwards clutch and grinding his ass against the other man. "Anything for you."

It takes every bit of self control Romulus has not throw James on the snow covered ground and fuck the man senseless. Romulus truly hates Victor for making James so weak.

But his many long years have taught him the value of patience.

Romulus manages to pull his body away. "I need you to go with Victor on his next mission. Remember those strange metal rocks Stryker has been looking for?"

James turns around and sucks small bruises onto Romulus's neck that quickly fade. "Yeah," he gasps.

Romulus roughly jerks James's head back by his hair, hovering their mouths only scant millimeters from each other. "You are to make sure that you find the rocks in the basement in what looks like an old Egyptian Sarcophagus after the two of you secure Dr. Essex," Romulus commands. And then he is roughly kissing James, their tongues wrapping around each other like mating snakes.

Romulus can barely contain himself when James suddenly opens his pants and starts jerking him off. "Stop that, James," Romulus hisses, though it is clear that this is not really what he wants. "I can't let you go back in smelling of me." He lightly kisses James's finger tips. "Go back in the house, put these clothes in the laundry. Take a shower and get Victor to join you. I will be in Victor's mind. I know it's not exactly the same. But in a few short weeks, no one will ever separate us again."

James is moaning, writhing like a bitch in heat. "I want _you_, not Victor," he begs. "It's been too long. Give me what I need."

Fuck, the little minx is getting good at manipulating him. But Romulus is still stronger, and he urges James back into the house. "Soon, my love, soon. We will be together forever, a proper family. It will be just the three of us, you, me, and your son."

Romulus watches regretfully as James slips back into the subconscious and Jimmy takes control as he slips back into the house. Romulus gets an excellent view of Jimmy's back as the man strips off his shirt before disappearing into the house.

By the time he gets the truck a mile away from the house, Romulus pulls over to let his mind ghost into Victor's.

_Victor is shocked to find the bathroom door open. Jimmy has been so private about these things lately._

_But this morning is different. Jimmy is standing in the hot shower, slowly rubbing soap over his chest. One look into his little brother's sleepy gaze, and Victor is hooked. Sleep clothing discarded on the floor, Victor quickly joins Jimmy._

_ Jimmy pushes his hands away. "Let me," is all Jimmy says to Victor before he starts licking his shoulders, traveling down each arm with intense thoroughness. Victor/Romulus groans as Jimmy laves his attention to his chest before swirling down to his navel._

Romulus groans as Daken suddenly appears beside him and undoes his pants. Romulus finds the boy to be a poor substitute for his father. With Daken, it's always about power. With James, it's about the pleasure they bring each other and the power they augment in the other. As Daken swallows his boss in one sure suck, Romulus can feel James's mouth on Victor. And dear gods, it's like being sucked off by two men at once.

_Victor dimly feels like he is being watched, but quickly loses the ability to think straight when Jimmy turns him around and starts using his tongue to open his brother up. Victor is forced to brace himself against the wall. A voice in his mind urges him, "Just this once, let Jimmy fuck you. What would it hurt just this once?"_

_Victor reaches behind to touch the top of Jimmy's head while his little brother's tongue is pulsing and stabbing inside of him. "I want you inside me, Jimmy," he groans. He moans at the loss of Jimmy's talented tongue, but Victor is quickly gasping in anticipation as his brother is tormenting him by rubbing his cock against him. "Fuck me, Jimmy. I want you to /ifucki me all ready."_

_And Logan is more than willing to oblige. He slams into Victor's body, nearly coming the instant he is balls deep in his brother. But something is holding him back, displeased with his return._

_Logan doesn't give a rat's ass and starts riding his brother mercilessly, slamming into him over and over. "Come on, come on," he mumbles, at least agreeing with Jimmy to take his brother's leaking dick in hand and massage Victor roughly._

_The two men are screaming_. And in the truck, Romulus shudders gratefully through orgasm. He notices that Daken has opened his own pants, and has worked Romulus's hand to pleasuring him in return. Well, fair is fair.

And Romulus promises himself that, when this is all over, he is going to rebuild Daken to be a bit more "Jimmy" like.

Soon, Victor will be dead and James will have no memory of his brother having ever existed. James will be made into the living weapon that Romulus has always wanted him to be. James and Romulus will rule Romulus's personal empire, side by side. Lovers, warriors, partners. A family, with Daken as their son, the good little soldier carrying out his fathers' orders.

And they will all be happy together until the day they die.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings.

"But, Victor, I'm bored," Jimmy whines. If he wasn't actually looking at the grown man directly in front of him, Victor would have been convinced that he was listening to a teenage boy. "Why can't I come with you?"

"Because I don't think you're ready yet, Jimmy," Victor replies, snatching the file folder detailing his mission out of Jimmy's hands.

Jimmy pouts, draping himself over Victor's shoulders. "But how can I ever show you I'm ready if you don't give me chance to do so?" he wheedles, rubbing circles into Victor's forearms. "We've been hunting so well together. How about a bit of prey that has deeper thoughts than 'which patch of grass should I eat today?'"

Victor chortles, covering one of Jimmy's hands in his own. And he realizes that Jimmy has a point. Maybe it is time to take Jimmy out for a little test run of sorts, and this mission is simple enough for the two of them to handle. "All right, you can come." Victor turns and points a clawed finger in Jimmy's face. "But if you give me any trouble-"

Jimmy melts into Victor's lap. "Wouldn't dream of it, Victor."

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

Victor is less than pleased when Stryker calls him and tells him at the last minute that Wade is coming with them.

That means that the collar will have to stay behind, and Victor doesn't know if he trusts Jimmy that far yet. But Victor is almost completely positive that he and Wade would be able to chase Jimmy down if the fool should actually try to run.

Victor also worries that Jimmy's new… personality might lead to some problems where Wade is concerned. He'll be damned if he lets that psychotic shit torment his little brother. He has worked too hard to get Jimmy just right.

But Wade is uncharacteristically silent when the two brothers board the plane taking them to Europe. Victor muses that Stryker must have threatened Wade's porn collection with a fiery death.

At first, Jimmy sits very close to his brother as the plane takes off. He watches Wade with a great deal of distrust. Other than the brief mission with North, Jimmy has had no other contact that with Victor in months.

Logan, sensing this may prove problematic, started coming back to the front. _Knock that shit off, boy. You have a mission to do now._

**But I don't **_**like**_** Wade. He's annoying, and he's been staring at me for the last hour. I want him to go away.**

_Not going to happen, so you need to suck it up and find a way to make him tolerable._

**With barbeque sauce would be best.**

And even Logan can't quite disagree with that one. But he still gives Jimmy the silent warning to either get along with Wade, or he will have to take over.

"What's with all the mumbling?" Wade asks, biting off a piece of jerky.

"Excuse me?" Victor responds.

"Not you, fluffy," Wade says, waving the remaining jerky at Jimmy. "You. Why are you mumbling to yourself? Don't you know it's rude not to share, even your conversations with your inner squirrel?"

Jimmy and Logan both frown. "What are you talking about," Jimmy mutters, resisting the urge to burrow under Victor's arm. "I wasn't mumbling."

"Yeah, you were." Wade's eyebrows shot up. "Aw, hell, have you gone crazy or something? Like Sibyl? Do you have some thirty personalities running around in your head?" He looks pointedly at Victor. "I sure hope one of those personalities isn't a psychotic axe murderer who wants to rape us in our sleep. You boys sure are a lot closer than I remember."

"We worked out some issues," Victor replied drily. He is thankful at the shift in Wade's attention. Victor hasn't noticed anything wrong with Jimmy's behavior these past weeks. So what if he was mumbling to himself a little bit? But Victor didn't need Wade to upset Jimmy.

Wade continued bouncing from topic to topic. Victor quickly shut him out. Jimmy shut down soon after.

But Logan was more watchful. He noticed there seemed almost to be a pattern to Wade's rambling. Whenever he would start a spurt of conversation about sex or killing, he would watch Logan very closely. _So, is this your own personal interest, Wilson? Or has Stryker said something to you?_

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

Five days later, and Victor has decided that he must be in hell.

He has been trapped in a small hotel room with Jimmy in the asshole of Berlin. A room that has Wade Wilson in the other room adjacent to theirs, which means no intimate contact between the two brothers at all.

The first two days were fine, as the three men waited for the clearance to make the move on their target. By day three, Jimmy was clearly suffering from lack of sex as well and had become a damned tease.

Out of the blue, Jimmy would stretch on his bed, deliberately thrusting his hips into the air.

On day five, Victor was contemplating gutting Wade like a fish, blaming it on just about anyone, and then fucking his brother into next week.

And speaking of, Wade wasn't helping. He would pop into their room at the most random intervals to discuss whatever little bit of nonsense had popped into his head.

One time, Wade had even dared to hop on the bed with Jimmy. Which Victor could have over looked, if Wade hadn't rested his hand on Jimmy's shoulder just a little too long and a little too lovingly. A slow touch that ghosted down Jimmy's arm a scant few inches, before Wade's hand was quickly pulled back into a safe place. And there was definitely a challenge in Wade's eyes as he glanced at Victor over Jimmy's back.

But just as quick, Wade had shimmied back into his own room, leaving Victor to wonder what the hell that was all about.

Finally, it was time to go.

This was just your basic snatch and go mission. All the three men had to do was break into some scientist's house, and bring said scientist back to Stryker, a man named Dr. Essex.

Logan had to school his features carefully when he saw that name. He sensed that something was off, but he wasn't sure what. Now was not the time to worry about it. There would most likely be a high body count with Victor _and _Wade on the mission. But the lives of the humans meant little right now to Logan. What matter was keeping himself alive and, in turn, Jimmy safe. He had to trust the fool to keep his silence for now to let Logan handle the job at hand.

As before, breaking in was almost painfully easy. Logan bristled at being forced to stay at the back, but that also meant that neither Victor nor Wade had him in their direct line of sight. There was a strange comfort for Logan in that.

The three men moved like a well oiled machine, as if they had never been apart all these long months. They slipped in and out of shadows, twining around corners, staying out of sight of guards.

Several flights of stairs later, the three men were standing outside of a laboratory door. Logan felt a strange sense of dread. He had seen the gruesome results of Dr. Essex's work back stateside. Logan drew back slightly at the small wisps of death that were leaking out from under the door. There was no doubt another body inside with a strange metal skeleton on the other side.

And he could not warn the other two, for fear of Victor finding out about his dalliance earlier for Stryker.

_Stryker, you bastard. You knew I wouldn't be able to warn Victor of what was coming. _

Wade quickly picks the lock. The door silently slid open, allowing the three men to slip inside. There are five men inside hovering over an operating table. The walls are covered in more of the same pictures that Logan has seen before. Bodies in various parts of surgery, their metal skeletons exposed to the air, causes Logan's stomach to clench.

It makes it that much easier to let the bloodlust take him over. There is screaming, blood, and bone exposed to air. The animal in him is in its glory. It wants to gut and kill all of the prey. It wants to follow the Alpha anywhere, give the Alpha anything he needs or wants.

Almost as quickly as it begins, the lust comes to a screeching end with Wade holding a sword point at Logan and Victor, protecting the unfortunate Dr. Essex from the feral brothers. Dr. Essex looks more academically interested in the two snarling men than terrified.

Wade slowly steps forward, pushing the two brothers back. He insinuates himself between the brothers, while managing to keep them near each other. Victor is too wound up to notice when Wade turns his head subtly towards Logan and whispers just for him, "Easy, Jimmy, wouldn't want thing to go _badly."_

**No! No! No! Stop! What are you doing? **There is deep rooted terror in Jimmy.

_Stop it, you little shit! We can take Wade and Victor. Make Victor inferior to me. Then I would be in control-_

**NO! That's not how it's supposed to be.**

Logan and Jimmy notice Wade watching them slyly, and Victor trying to work out some great puzzle.

"Jimmy," Victor asked slowly, "who are you talking too?"

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

Jimmy is wandering. After Stryker and his cronies come to collect Dr. Essex along with whatever additional information on the doctor's work they can find, Jimmy starts to wander around the building. He soon finds himself in the lower levels. Jimmy closes his eyes-

_And just like James knew he would find, a sarcophagus is laying in a corner pretending to be discarded. With a pop and swipe of claw, the top is off and inside is a large stash of silver rocks. Just like Romulus promised._

"_You've done well, my love," Romulus murmurs, emerging from the shadows. James has long ago grown used to Romulus appearing from nowhere. "Make certain to get these to Stryker." Romulus runs a loving hand over the rocks. "He will use these to make you strong, my perfect mate."_

_James shivers. He knows he has seen only a glimmer of his lover's plans, but he also knows that he will play a great part in them. There will be some pain to be born soon, that much James knows. But Romulus will not give him any more information than that._

_But there are more pressing matters than this on James's mind. "Do we have time?" he whispers to Romulus._

_All he sees is a slight smile on Romulus's face before James is pushed up onto a trunk, his pants dropping to the floor and Romulus has James's mouth against his own as he pushes two fingers in James. James cries out softly, knowing they must not attract attention from anyone upstairs. _

_But is so damned hard when under his lover's talented hands. "I wish we had more time, my love," Romulus hisses before beginning to fuck James. There is no time for any kid of preamble, only quick pleasure. The two ferals cling to each other, grunting and gasping._

"_Oh, god, oh, god, oh, yes," James is panting. He wants more, oh so much more._

_The two men come silently, hands gripping each other's backs. Heartbeats slow down to a normal pace. _

"_Victor won't notice my scent on you with all of the other ones upstairs," Romulus murmurs into James's hair. "And soon this will all be over. I promise. One more week, my love, one more week and we can always be together."_

_James is nodding slowly, groaning at the loss of Romulus as the larger man pulls away. "As soon as this mysterious procedure is over, you will come and get me," James repeats. He heard it many times while lazing by Romulus's side in Canada, waiting for Victor to come and collect him._

"_There has been a light change in plans though," Romulus grunts, readjusting his clothing. "Concerning Victor."_

"_You want him killed." James, who has been only slightly aware of the plight of Jimmy and Logan at the hands of Victor, suspected that this would be the outcome. _

"_Will this be a problem?" Romulus asks, picking up one of the rocks._

"_No." James frowns, refastening his pants. "Why would it be? He's nothing to me. Yeah, sure, he was my partner once, but that was it."_

_Romulus smiles thinly. "Excellent, James. Now, I need you to close your eyes for a moment-"_

Jimmy opens his eyes. He realizes that some time must have passed. **God damn, Logan, what have you done now?**

_Me? It was you who wandered down here._

"Find something interesting, James?" Stryker asks, descending the stairs. His eyes widen at Jimmy's find. "Oh, my. Now that is something useful indeed." He walks over to the sarcophagus in a mild haze, clapping Jimmy on the shoulder. "This is very good, Jimmy. Very good indeed."

Jimmy is pleased at the praise. A happy Stryker will give good news to Victor.

Logan is weary at the praise. A happy Stryker usually means more missions and killing… and time spent with Victor.

_And James waits in silence. Soon, so very soon_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings.

William Stryker is growing weary of all of the meetings and forms and red tape that the government keeps trying to hold him down with. And he wishes nothing more right now than to just be given free reign over his projects. All of this stupidity is wearing very thin, very quickly.

"And how do you plan on controlling James?" one of the directors is asking him. "Near as we can tell, he answers only to his brother."

"You have to understand that after the procedure, James will essentially… imprint on the nearest alpha male figure that he sees," Stryker explained. "All we need to do is make certain to keep him in a controlled environment for a period of time and then he will be our ultimate assassin."

"And what of his brother?" Dr. Frost threw out. "Do you really think that Victor is just going to roll over and let us take James from him? Based on what I have seen so far, these two are closer than ever. While you may be able to make James 'imprint' on someone else for a short while, once he sees Victor he will instantly return to him. And trying to take James from Victor could prove disastrous all around."

"James is the one we really need," Stryker said, "and Victor is expendable, if need be. Honestly, our plan was to suspend Victor in case we needed him."

Dr. Frost tapped her chin thoughtfully. "That just might work. But who were you planning to replace Victor with? James won't respond to just anyone. He will need similar… attentions to those that Victor has been giving him."

"Well, I have considered multiple options, some of which you provided me with, Doctor." Stryker tapped a small pile of folders. "David North is too straight laced, honestly, to take care of James's... unique needs. This Arkady Rossovitch is entirely too sadistic for James. He may accept Arkady for a short while, but his need to feel loved will get in the way entirely too quickly and we know that he does not respond well to sadism in the long run. Honestly, Wade really is the only plausible option. James will find him familiar when he first wakes from the procedure, and Wade is the closest thing to Victor we have at the moment without having the overly emotional attachments to James. He will be able to stand in until we find a more suitable replacement."

Dr. Frost frowned. "Wade? Isn't he a bit… unstable psychologically?"

"As I said, he is the _closest_ we could come to a Victor substitute. Once the procedure is complete and we get a better handle on how James's personality will settle out, then we can find a more suitable replacement," Stryker bit out. "Until then, Wade is more than up to the task. In fact, he seemed rather excited at the opportunity."

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

Victor is pissed as hell. No sooner had the mission in Berlin been finished, Stryker swoops in and steals Jimmy away.

It was bad enough watching Wade's brief flirting with Jimmy. But the way Stryker had seemed to ooze over his little brother made Victor's stomach clench.

At first, Victor had thought that it was because he believed Jimmy wasn't ready to return to active duty with the others. But now he knows what is really bothering him: the realization that he doesn't want _anyone_else around Jimmy.

Jimmy is _his _little brother.

Not Stryker's. Not North's. And sure as shit, not _Wade's_.

As soon as they had gotten on their return flight to the states, Wilson and Stryker had cornered Jimmy on one side of the plane. Each one of them flanking his little brother, whispering in Jimmy's ears with smiles on their faces. And Wade's hand… on Jimmy's thigh!

How Victor had longed to tear them all apart, and fuck the consequences.

But there was that odd look in Jimmy's eyes, like he was trying to figure out some complex problem. Stryker had started stroking Jimmy's back, always whispering to Jimmy. Sometimes Jimmy's lips would move, again like he was having his own private conversation.

Stryker had come over to Victor with a flask of whiskey. And how foolishly Victor had drunk it, not thinking to question Stryker's sudden kindness.

Very quickly the feeling of drowsiness had over taken Victor. The last thing he saw was Wade putting an arm around Jimmy's shoulders and caressing his thigh, before Jimmy had shrugged him off.

When Victor awoke, Jimmy and Wade were gone. Stryker was sitting across from him, filling out some paperwork.

"Victor, we have some questions about your brother," Stryker had said, tapping a pen against his cheek. "I am very glad to have him back on base-"

"Wait, no," Victor interrupted, nearly crashing to the floor as the plane spun around him a bit. "Jimmy isn't ready to come back to the base yet. I need to get him back to the house."

"I think not, Victor." Stryker sighed and stood. "You're time alone with James has run out. I've decided to move him back on base. It's time that he reintegrates into our organization. You didn't think you were going to stay up there forever, did you? The government is not paying you to fuck your brother, Victor. We are paying you to do as you are told. And we need James back now."

Stryker patted his shoulder and then walked off of the plane. "Don't worry, Victor, we will take very good care of your little brother for you. You needn't be burdened by him anymore."

And just like that, Victor realized he had completely lost control of the situation. Hell, had he ever been in control of the situation?

Victor had sat on the plane for nearly ten minutes before deciding that it was time he and Jimmy found a new line of work.

It was difficult to walk in a straight line. Victor didn't notice the first wall he bumped into, but there was no missing the second one as he stumbled and crashed to his knees. He grimaced, trying to get back to his feet. It took him several tries, but he manages to stand up and continue his stagger down the hall.

"Victor? Where do you think you are going, Victor?" Stryker's voice seems to be coming from far away, but Victor can smell how close the smug bastard is.

"Jimmy," he mumbles. "I need to get to Jimmy. Where is he?"

Hands are holding him up. "It's all right, Victor, everything is all right," Stryker soothes. "Jimmy is going to be all right. You're going to be all right. You just need to go to bed, get some rest."

"Fuck you!" Victor roars, pushing Stryker away. His run is jagged, crashing into walls as he runs up and down various hallways. "Jimmy! Jimmy! Where are you?"

He doesn't know how long he runs through the base, but Victor finally finds Jimmy.

Jimmy is crouched on the floor of the shower room, hands pressed to his ears. He is rocking back and forth, muttering to himself. It's as if there are two people speaking with the same body.

Victor slammed down next to Jimmy, pulling his little brother into a sloppy hug. "It's all right, Jimmy, I'm here," he murmurs.

"You did this to him," Logan snarls, swiping at Victor and skittering out of reach. "If you hadn't made Jimmy so damned weak, we wouldn't be in this fucking situation!"

"Jimmy-"

"Is a fucking coward who thinks he can't live without you. The little shit thinks he'll die without you." Logan is frothing at the mouth, madness glittering in his eyes. "You made him this way. You did this to us!"

The claws are out and in Victor's chest before he even has a chance to process what is happening. "Jimmy, stop it!" he yells, tossing Logan across the room.

"That is not my name, cock sucker! My name is Logan, you little shit. You're nothing but a god damned dog, an animal!"

This is not Jimmy talking to him. This is Thomas Logan, who both loves and loathes his oldest son. And Victor is horrified. How could he not have seen this deterioration in Jimmy?

Logan approaches him, wiping spit from his chin. "I shoulda drowned you the day you were born, you damned dog. You're worth even less than that bitch mother of yours. At least she had the decency to die."

"Jimmy, cut this shit out," Victor growls. Some of the fuzz is starting to clear from his brain.

"You destroyed yer mother comin' outta her. You ruined my life by continuin' to exist. At least yer runt of a brother had the balls to fight back. You always just took it, didn' ya?" Logan sneers at him, slowly circling Victor. "An' what ya do with yer little brother? Ye make him weak. You turned him into yer damned bitch 'cause you were jealous that he was everything you _never were!"_

"Shut the fuck up!" Victor screams, lunging at his little brother. His claws tear into Jimmy's gut, slamming his body into the wall. It takes him a moment to realize that Logan is laughing painfully at him.

"That's my boy," he cackles bloodily at Victor.

The door to the shower room bursts open as several guards and scientists come pouring in with Stryker. Victor is roughly pushed out of the way as they swarm Logan.

"He's having an adverse reaction to the drugs you gave him on the plane," a female scientist- Dr. Frost, if memory serves Victor correctly- snaps crossly at Stryker. "This is why I told you to wait until they were on base."

"Your supervisor assured me there was only a low chance of side effects-" Stryker is cut off when Logan roars in frustration and tries to toss off the guards. More guards quickly rush in, piling on the enraged feral and pinning him to the floor.

"Psychosis was practically a given in his mental state," Dr. Frost is still going on as if Jimmy isn't writhing and fighting on the floor. "If you had actually read the reports given to you, you would have known better than to let something like this happen."

"Just… sedate both of them and move James to a secure location until we are ready for the procedure," Stryker mutters in frustration.

Before Victor can even register what is going on, one of the guards is sticking a large needle into his neck. And then the world gets swirly.

His body refuses to listen to him and he watches as men wrestle his brother, pushing needles into his body. But Jimmy/Logan won't go down easily. They fight fight fight…

There is glitter coming out of Victor's finger nails.

Jimmy wants his help

But everything is

So pretty

Right now

Victor feels sooooooo good.

Everyone should feel this good

Stryker, where are you taking Jimmy?

Oh, somewhere to make him better?

Yes, better is good.

Better is GrEaT.

Hmm, some turkey would be

Fabulous

Right about now.

Wait, where are those MEN

TaKiNg JIMMY?

WaIT BrinG Him BaCK…

I WANT my lITTle BRoTHer…

WhERe are you taking him…

This isn't what you promised me Stryker…

_**Wait... I want Victor..**____**What are you doing with-**_

_Relax, James, everything is __  
_

_going to be all right._

This isn't FAIR.

(Victor is sleeping now)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings.

Victor wakes in his room. It feels as if a cat crawled into his mouth and died there a week ago. He blinks slowly at the lamp on the stand next to his bed trying to remember how he wound up here.

His thoughts are still hazy, looking down at the needle in his arm. Victor's eyes follow the clear tubing up to a plastic bag full of chemicals slowly drip, drip, dripping into his blood stream. He thinks that he should be pissed about this, but Victor feels to warm to really care at the moment or even to work up the effort to care.

Suddenly, his bedroom door opens.

But it's not Jimmy come to visit him. It's Wade, who enters smirking. He is dragging a cheap folding chair with him that he slams down on the floor by Victor's head.

And Victor wonders if there is some kind of irony in this that he can't remember.

Wade props his elbows on the bed, resting his chin on top of his hands. "Oh, Victor," he chides. "Poor, stupid Victor. How could you not see this one coming?"

"Wha' are you talkin' about, Wilson?" Victor slurs. The scent of Jimmy is in the air. He has to be around here somewhere.

Wade reaches out to lightly stroke the top of Victor's head. "What made you think for one second that Stryker was going to let you keep your brother?" He tips his own head to one side. "You know, I was kind of shocked when Stryker told me that Logan was the more valuable of the two of you. But then I snuck a peak at the plans, and, wow! Big things are coming our way, Victor. Especially for Jimmy. But not for you, I'm afraid. Apparently, you don't play a part in Stryker's Big Plan."

"Qui' talkin' shit, Wilson," Victor groans, trying to roll over. But his body refuses to listen, so he settles for staring at the ceiling.

Cobra quick, Wade's lips are by Victor's ear. "By the time this is all over, your little brother won't remember that you ever existed. But don't worry; I'll take _good care_ of Jimmy for you." Wade is chuckling softly. "Hey, any tips for me? Anything special your little brother likes to do in the bedroom? 'Cause I want our first time together to be special, you know? And I will enjoy pounding little Jimmy into the mattress, Vic-"

Wade has to dodge the claws that make a serious effort at swiping at him. Lithe as a dancer, he backs out of the room. Wade pops his head back into the room. "Hey, seriously though, thanks for breaking Jimmy in for me," he says cheerfully. "I mean, I got him drunk one night, and whoo! Jimmy had no idea how to kiss. But I snuck a quick taste this morning, and my god I could have come in my pants like a virgin getting his first feel from that alone. Not sure about the whole incest thing, but if this is the outcome who am I to judge?" And with that, Wade disappears from sight. So, that's where Jimmy's scent was coming from, Wade's shirt.

Victor's lips move as he tries to form words. He glares again at the needle in his arm, and then has the brilliant idea to remove it.

He isn't sure how much time passes before he can stand, but Victor slowly gets to his feet. He takes a couple of steadying breaths, clinging to the mattress as the room spins and threatens to dump him on the floor. Grunting, he stands up straight and walks very slowly towards the door, one foot in front of the other. The realization that the scent of Jimmy had been coming off of Wade's shirt grips Victor's thoughts a second time and brings his thoughts into focus.

_Wade has been touching Jimmy._

Suddenly, it is very important to find his little brother right away.

_Waded has been __**kissing**__ Jimmy._

Victor briefly wonders if there will be time to kill Wade and Stryker before they leave. No, it is more important to get Jimmy as far from this horrid place as possible.

Jimmy is not in the usual places, his room or the eating area. He's not in front of the television or hiding in the showers.

Victor finds Jimmy locked away in a padded room, his arms bound at his sides in a fucking straight jacket with his hands clearly bent in a manner to keep him from using his claws. Jimmy is slowly, softly banging his head against the floor. He's not exactly crying, but there are definite whining noises coming out of his throat that occasionally give way to angry growls. Jimmy and Logan are struggling for control of the body.

Victor has never hated his father more than he does right now. And this isn't even really his father in front of him.

No, this is his little brother, who is completely bat shit insane.

Victor sinks to his knees beside Jimmy and tips his little brother's face up to look at him. Jimmy's eyes are tinged red with the madness that is consuming him. "Victor," Jimmy gasps, pleading. "Please, get me out of here. My arms hurt so much. And Logan won't shut the fuck up." Jimmy shifts to curl up against Victor, who instinctively wraps himself around his little brother's broken body. "Why won't he shut up? We need to get-no no no. Shut up. Shut up! Please shut the fuck up! You're wrong. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

Years later Victor will look back on this moment and wonder what he should have done differently. Maybe he could have saved Jimmy from the terror that was to come.

Instead, he listened to Stryker.

"You can't help him, Victor," Stryker says quietly from the doorway. Victor turns his head to see Stryker leaning against the frame, his hands tucked under his arms. The bastard at least has the decency to look sorry for them.

"Look, he just needs a little sorting out," Victor mumbled into Jimmy's hair. "If you had let me take him home-"

"He would still be as crazy as he is now, except he probably would have hurt himself or worse. Your brother is unwell, Victor. It was only a matter of time before James snapped. This kind of thing doesn't just happen overnight, Victor." Stryker is wheeling and dealing now. "If this hadn't happened now, it was going to happen eventually. But at least when it happened, he was in a controlled environment. We have ways of making him better. It's just a few simple adjustments that we need to do. But I promise you this is all for his own good. You need to trust us now. You've done everything you can for James, now it's our turn."

Victor raises his eyes to glare at Stryker. "What about Wade? He told me you're going to take Jimmy away from me, that I wouldn't be allowed to see him again-"

"Now, Victor, why would we do that? You two need each other. True, he will have to go away for a little while-" Stryker quickly raises his hands as Victor bares his teeth at him. "It's just until Jimmy gets better. You're no doctor Victor. And James needs very _special _help right now. I'm going to make sure he gets it." Stryker reaches out and pats Victor's arm. "Listen, he'll be getting the first procedure in the morning. Why don't the two of you spend the night together? I'll turn off the cameras. Dr. Frost has an injection that keeps Jimmy in control and… well, the easiest way to describe it is that Logan goes to sleep. Enjoy your night together, and soon the world will be a much better place."

There is a flurry of movement as they come in to give Jimmy his shot, but all Victor can sense is his little brother's distress. Jimmy cries out in pain when Dr. Frost pushes the needle into his arm. Victor watches in confusion at the small bead of blood on Jimmy's arm that wells up. He reaches out and wipes it away with two fingers, only to have another bead of blood replace it before the wound seals shut. They have done something that has slowed down Jimmy's healing.

Dr. Frost is kind enough to remove the straight jacket before she leaves the two brothers alone in the darkened cell, shutting the door behind her. They are effectively trapped inside.

Suspicious that Wade may try to watch them through the small window in the door, Victor maneuvers Jimmy to the other side of the room, tucking his little brother's trembling body underneath him. Their hands begin to roam over each other's bodies. Jimmy gets quickly frustrated and starts pulling at their clothing. Soon they are both bare to the world, caressing each other.

Jimmy seems particularly fascinated with Victor's face, constantly running his fingers over each outline, trying to memorize him by touch alone. The two kiss, lick, and nip each other. Victor sits with his back against the wall as Jimmy gently fondles him to hardness. His little brother rises up on his knees, straddling him, before lowering down and pushing Victor inside of him. Jimmy hisses in pain, clutching at Victor's shoulders. But it's only a momentary lapse before Jimmy is pistoning up and down.

They both try to pretend that it's not there, but both brothers are desperate for this to not end.

Victor has his brother several times that night, twice with Jimmy on his back. He wants to be gentle with him now. To make sure that his most recent memories of Victor are pleasant, so Jimmy will come seek him out once he is better.

Too soon morning comes, and it's a whirl wind of motion as Victor is quickly shuffled out of the room. He can hear Jimmy's terrified screams for him, Logan's angry berating of Jimmy for being so weak. Stryker places a firm hand on Victor's shoulder and leads him away from Jimmy. "He's going to be all right," Stryker is soothing. "This is just his illness talking."

"Victor! Victor, don't let them do this to me! You don't know what they're going to do!"

It's the last thing he will hear his brother say to him for seven years. It will be well over twenty before they ever recognize each other again.

But Victor doesn't know this yet.

Victor doesn't even turn around to give Jimmy a last look before he is strapped to a gurney and taken to the lab where they will… fix him.

One day, Victor will regret this. But not today.

Today, Victor allows himself to be led by Stryker down a series of halls into a strange sub basement room he has never seen before. Victor is barely through the door before a young man is pressing a gun like device full of a clear substance against his upper arm and the chemicals are in his blood stream. For his trouble, the young man winds up with claw shaped scars across his face.

Guards man handle Victor into a metal chair, to which they strap him down by his ankles, wrist, and waist. Victor tries to struggle, but the drugs are quick.

Soon, he is unable to move, his head lolling on his chest.

"Stryker, you bastard," he groans.

Stryker only smirks at him. "You see, Victor, you have become superfluous. And dangerous to my project with your brother. We can erase his memories to a point, but there is just too strong of a chance that you are going to undo all of our work with James." Stryker forces Victor to look him in the eye. "But don't worry. We aren't going to kill you, at least not yet. We're just going to suspend you for a while. Perhaps once we get James stabilized, and if we should happen to have a use for you, we'll bring you out of suspension. But we need to focus on getting James to where we need him to be."

"You… used… me," Victor says deliberately. Words are so hard to string together.

"Of course we did, Victor. That's what we do. This is a war, and I need the best weapons. Unfortunately, for you, your brother is just the better option." Stryker turns and begins to walk away. "But James is now in very capable hands. By erasing his memory, we get rid of the unfortunate personality flaws you brought out in him. And Wade will take very good care of James."

Victor at least makes a minimal effort to struggle as Stryker starts punching some buttons on a consol. A piece of glass comes down in front of Victor.

There is the brush of cold against the back of his neck and then

Stryker can't wait until the war on the mutants is over. Of course, he will keep a select few under his control. James, most definitely; Wade will be kept if he can also be brought under control. Perhaps North too, will be kept around.

Stryker taps the glass separating him from the frozen monster behind the glass. Yes, this is truly for the best.

Now, to go deal with James.


	13. Chapter 13

_Authoress Note: Ooops, apparently I left a chapter out. Sorry! Thanks Nagaku/WolvieXSabes for pointing this out to me!_

Jimmy wakes in a red glow, bathed in a warm gooey heat. At first, he cannot move, only float. He tries to reach out, but his fingers are stopped with a soft thump. Eyes opening a bit wider, he realizes that he is in some sort of tank.

It is then that he notices the wires attached to his body, snaking down his nostrils. Incoherent voices are talking outside of the tank, rushing around to complete tasks only they understand. He tries to get their attention, but he suddenly feels too good to move.

A pair of hands from the outside reaches into his goo to place sensors on his head. Jimmy tries to sit up, but the hands gently push him back down.

Jimmy can dimly make out the shape of Wade outside of the tank. Jimmy notices that he can smell Wade through the goo. It takes him a second to notice that the scent must have been added to the air coming from the apparatus pumping air in and out of his lungs, along with the tubing in his nostrils.

He starts when one of Wade's hands closes around his, the other lightly stroking the inside of his arm. Jimmy wants to jerk his arm back, only to find that he has been strapped down in the tank. He wonders why Wade is smiling at him. Hell, why is Wade trying to be _nice_ to him?

"I promise you, James, everything is going to be much better in a moment."

Jimmy's head twists around in desperation, trying to figure out where Stryker's voice is coming from. It's only once he has bumped the headphones out of place that he puts it together. Wade reaches in to gently, damn near lovingly, put the headphones back over Jimmy's ears.

"Now, this may hurt a little bit, but I want you to try and stay as relaxed as possible," Stryker explains. "We're going to make you stronger, both physically and mentally. Logan will be gone by the time we are done. But right now, the most important thing is for you to relax or else this procedure could go very wrong very quickly."

Jimmy remembers learning something about some kind of electric brain therapy once. He wonders if that's what they're about to do to him. He wishes he could talk, ask questions. But some part of him recognizes that he wouldn't get any real answers anyway.

Jimmy's mind starts to wander for a moment. He feels gentle fingers pushing into his mind-

_James? James, I need you listen to me. You must not react, or they may try to stop me._

Jimmy can't tell if the voice is actually male or female, but there is something very familiar about this voice…_Mother?_ he asks silently. _Wait, what are you doing here?_

_Oh, James. I have come to protect you._ It's as if his mother is lying beside him when he was a child, body racked with fever. He can almost feel her pushing back sweat slicked hair from his brow. Yet the woman his mind conjures up isn't exactly his mother. _They're going to try to erase your memories, and I fear they are going to be quite successful. But Mother has a plan to protect her little boy._

Jimmy feels the familiar tickle of panic rising in his chest. "James, I need you relax," Stryker is admonishing him. "We're going to be starting shortly, and I need you to be as calm as possible."

_Yes, relax, James. I am going to help you by taking your memories from you and locking them away in a safe place,_ his mother promises. _And then, one day when it's safe, I will return them to you._

"Now take some deep breaths for us, James. Just relax. We're going to be starting the procedure in thirty seconds."

Jimmy watches as Wade backs away from the tank. While he concentrates on his breathing, Jimmy feels his (not) mother reaching into his mind. He struggles not to panic as he watches his memories slipping out of his head-

Pain.

Horrible pain.

His body is on fire.

Cold burning is forcing its way into his bones.

The apparatus in his mouth is the only thing that keeps him from biting through his own tongue. He struggles to keep breathing. His heart is trying to rip its way out of his chest-

_This is Jimmy at fourteen years old. He and Victor are sitting around a fire. Victor is pulling burrs from his hair-_

He watches as the memory slips into Mother's grasp.

_-he is cradling his brother's head in his lap, waiting nervously for Victor's chest to heal. Jimmy is torn between getting caught by the German soldiers, the American soldiers finding out what they are, and the ever present fear that maybe this time his brother won't heal-_

_-Victor is grinning wickedly at no one in particular as he forces himself on some poor girl-_

_-naked in the snow, his face healing. Victor is forcing his way into his body. And, oh god, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts-_

_-Jimmy is on his knees, gladly sucking his brother off. Victor pulls his head up, kissing him before gently fucking him. Whispered words of love-_

The pain is increasing. He wants to scream at them to stop. His memories are whipping by so fast now, he can't even recognize them. His body starts to convulse.

Everything fades to black-

With a roar of pain, he breaks through the bonds holding him down. A brief struggle with the wires, and he is free. He leaps out of the tank, glaring around trying to figure out just where in the hell he is.

"Doctor, we have a problem!" a woman is shouting. She opens a door and men in uniforms come running into the room.

He… wait, what is his name? Why can't he remember his name?

This frustrates him. With a howl of rage, he lunges at the men. He must get out of this place that reeks of chemicals, pain, and death.

The men strike out with clubs and needles. He fights them, punching and throwing bodies. But they seem to just keep coming with their inflictions of pain.

"What…" he groans, backing away. "What. Have you. Done to me?" His heart is beating so fast. The pain grips his body in painful spasms again. "I… Hurt. What is going on?"

One of the men comes at him swinging a club towards his head. On instinct, he lifts one fist. Three shiny claws come snapping out, burying themselves in the man's head.

He then decides that it's time to get the hell out of here. Growling, snarling like a rabid dog, he manages to break through the remaining men and dash out into the hallway. He can see a door, smell freedom just on the other side of it.

A body slams into his. Disoriented by pain, he falls easily to the floor. The other body smells familiar, but he can't place it.

"It's all right, Jimmy," a voice husks in his ear. "I have you. You're safe now."

"Jimmy?" he murmurs, rolling the name around his mind. "Is that my name?"

The other man, tall, dark haired, manic eyes, is pinning him to the floor. He is holding his hands against the floor by the wrists. "That's right, Jimmy, that's your name. Do you remember me? Wade? Huh? No? That's all right, the docs said you might not even remember your own name."

He starts when this Wade begins rubbing his groin against his ass. Slow undulations, and there is no doubt in his mind that this man definitely wants to fuck him.

"But don't you worry," Wade continues. "I'm going to take very good care of you. I'll help you to feel better, I promise-"

"I think not."

The weight of Wade is quickly hefted off of his back. Wade makes a squeaking sound that is cut short by his head connecting with the wall.

He rolls over to see an impossibly tall man standing over him, shirtless in leather pants. The man is offering him a hand. "James, are you all right?"

He gingerly reaches out to take the man's hand-

As soon as their hands touch, James feels oddly sleepy. "Romulus?" he mumbles, stumbling a bit as he tries to stand. "What happened?"

Romulus pulls James into his arms, slicking back his goo-laden hair. "Everything went according to plan, my love," he explains to James. Though he will never admit it out loud, Romulus is shocked by how thorough Stryker's mind wipe is. There are very few memories remaining in James's head. It will take him some time to replace them all, but it will be easier working with such a clean slate.

James still feels deeply confused, but finds himself with the strangest urge to drop to his knees and start tongue fucking Romulus's belly button. He doesn't exactly remember the large man standing in front of him, but his mind assures him that this man is in fact his lover. He can trust this man.

A young man of some kind of Asian origin comes running towards them. "I can't find Victor. He's not in this facility." His eyes flick to James. "How is he?"

Romulus runs a soothing hand along James's back. "They took more of his memory from him than I would have liked, but I can work with that. Is there any indication of where Victor is?"

"No."

Gritting his teeth, Romulus pushes James gently towards the door. "We will deal with the Victor problem later. Right now your father is my main focus."

James's head snaps around to look at the young man. "You're my son?" he asks.

"There is no time for this right now, James." Romulus grabs onto his wrist and starts dragging him towards the door. "Let's get out of here while we still can."

Romulus does not see Daken glaring at his back, nor does he catch the spark of jealousy as he watches his father being shuffled out the door that Romulus kicks open.

The cold, fresh air revives James and he manages to keep up with the other two as the run into the forest surrounding this mysterious facility. They run and run and run, James and Romulus in the lead with Daken following closely behind.

And he doesn't know why, but James realizes that all is close to finally being right in his world.

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

Several hours later, the three men take refuge in an abandoned barn. Exhaustion finally wins and James finds himself crashing to the floor. His son catches him, helping him over into one of the stalls.

Daken creates a make shift bed out of hay and a few worn blankets. It isn't much, but it serves its purpose of being more comfortable than the ground.

Daken curls around his father, tucking his head under James's chin. Just as James can feel his eyes starting to drift shut, his stomach growls loudly.

"Go catch us something to eat," Romulus orders Daken.

As Romulus gently pushes Daken away from James, his father catches the murderous glance he throws at the pair before leaving the barn to follow his orders. James wonders who it is that his son is jealous of.

Rational though quickly leaves his mind as Romulus begins kissing him, softly at first then more insistently. The two men wrap their bodies around each other, grinding and writhing.

Romulus licks and nips his way down James, easily removing the trunks that the scientists had put James in. He gently bites the inside of James's thigh before hovering over his lover's erection. "If you're not up to this?" he playfully asks, nearly laughing out loud at the look in James's eyes. He easily takes James into his mouth, sucking him in the ways he doesn't remember that he loves.

James whimpers beautifully, struggling to keep his hips still while fisting the blanket. Romulus reaches behind James's body with his fingers. He has a small bottle of oil with him. After all, he had entirely planned on a _very_ joyous reunion between them.

Romulus pulls his mouth away, quickly shifting up to capture James's mouth with his own. James wordlessly voices his obvious frustration, grasping at Romulus's shoulders. Romulus moans, feeling the wet kiss of James's leaking cock on his belly. He reaches between them to swipe the wetness off with the tips of his fingers, gladly sucking his fingers clean before turn his mouth's attention to James's neck.

Placing biting kiss along the tightened flesh, Romulus opens the bottle before rolling James over. He watches in fascination as he some of the oil onto his fingers, then the rest directly into the crease of James's ass. Romulus teases his lover by rubbing light circles against his opening, refusing to push in.

"Last chance," he whispers in James's ear. "You've had a very rough experience. If you would rather wait a little while-"

"Fuck me," James groans. "Oh god damn you, I need this. I need _you."_

Well, since he asked so nicely.

Romulus gently inserts the first finger, probing James tenderly. A second, then third finger follows. Though tempted, Romulus doesn't think that putting his entire hand in James tonight would be such a good idea. He removes his fingers, slicking himself up with the oil that remains on his hand.

He drapes himself over James. Just before pushing inside of his lover's body, Romulus whispers in his ear, "I will always love you."

Then there is only the sound of their lust. Romulus doesn't hold himself back any more, thrusting, pounding into James. James quickly adjusts to this foreign thing inside of him as it turns from a strange burning to a glorious pleasure.

Both men put a hand on James's straining want, creating a snug grip to bring him screaming over the edge. Romulus follows a single thrust later, digging his claws deep into James's hip.

The two of them lay panting on the blanket, unable to move, not really wanting to.

They are so absorbed in each other; they do not see Daken watching them through the slats of the stall.

Right now, their world only consists of the two of them, Romulus and James. The two men shift to embrace, falling into a fitful sleep.

And it is good.


	14. Epilog

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings._

_Six Years Later_

Victor awakens cold and choking, strapped to a chair. A middle aged man is standing over him. "Charles, this one is awake."

The man reaches out and starts undoing the straps holding him down. "You are very lucky to be alive," he tells Victor.

"Jimmy," Victor gasps, looking about wildly for his little brother. "Where is Jimmy?" He sways off the chair to his feet, only to go crashing to the ground. "Where is my brother?" he yells, rage and pain lacing his voice as he clutches the floor while waiting for it to stop spinning.

"There are two boys here named James. What is your brother's last name?" the man asks him.

Victor snorts. "Jimmy hasn't been a boy for a long time, mister," he explains. "Stryker was taking him away to perform a procedure on him; he promised it would make Jimmy better. Jimmy has started to go a little crazy." Reality has reasserted itself, and Victor is able to slowly get to his feet.

Victor catches the way the man stiffens at the mention of Stryker. "He was… is one of Stryker's experiments?" The man nods grimly. "I think you and Charles definitely need to have a talk then."

"And what is it I need to talk about, Erik?" Another man, who must be Charles, walks over. Victor feels a mild sense of distrust.

"Stryker and his little _experiments_," Erik explains, disgust dripping off the last word. "It seems that this gentleman's brother was one such unfortunate soul."

Victor's eyes narrow. "Where is my brother? And where the hell is Stryker?"

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

William Stryker grits his teeth in frustration after receiving word via North that the Alkali Lake facility has apparently been compromised. It will take a little bit of maneuvering, but it isn't a big deal to separate himself from that facility.

He has much more important things to worry about. After the loss of Weapon X six years ago, Stryker lost not only funding but the confidence of his government. They nearly scrapped his project all together.

But with the well timed help of an up and coming young politician by the name of Kelly, Stryker was able to convince those in power to keep funding his project to be prepared for the coming Mutant Menace.

Still, losing Weapon X had been a big blow to Stryker's plans. And in six years, he had been completely unable to locate the man once known as James Logan.

It was as if James had completely disappeared off the face of the earth.

Then, last week, Stryker received proof that not only was Weapon X alive and well, but a clue as to where he was located.

Stryker was never one to leave something to chance. Evidence does not just drop out of the sky into one's lap. It either has a price, or it's a complete fabrication.

And there, sitting in the heart of Moscow, was in fact the real Weapon X.

At least, on film he was. Stryker held in his hands multiple photographs of James with a man that he had been trying to pin down for years, Romulus.

That set Stryker's teeth on edge to no end.

He had been hearing reports that Romulus had a male… partner who was his right hand in all matters, a man named James.

To think that Stryker had never even thought to make the connection that Romulus's James was the same man who was Stryker's James. All of these years spent searching Canada, and James had been in Russia the whole time.

With the help of North and Wilson, Stryker will get Weapon X back.

One way or another.

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

It has been two weeks since his "rescue" from Alkali Lake, and Victor is frustrated.

He went with Xavier and Lehnsherr after learning from Xavier just what kind of a man Stryker really was. And, more importantly, after learning that this Xavier was a telepath. A telepath that promised to help him find his brother, in return for helping to protect the young students at his special school.

Standing on the deck, looking out at the rising sun on a frosty morning, Victor finds himself wondering where Jimmy is.

Or if Jimmy is even still alive.

For, as Xavier has explained, that was also a very real possibility. Jimmy may not have survived the procedure.

It wasn't as if Stryker has left any real information for them to find Jimmy with.

Just when Victor was ready to tell Xavier where exactly he could shove his stupid school, Xavier produced results: Jimmy was in Russia.

That was where the good news ended.

Based on what Lehnsherr and Xavier had been able to salvage from Alkali Lake before the authorities caught them, Stryker had tried to completely eliminate Jimmy's memory and turn him into something called "Weapon X". Then Jimmy disappeared for six years.

A contact that Erik had in the government had let them know that Stryker had recently learned that Jimmy was in Russia with a man who called himself Romulus, who was apparently some kind of terrorist world domination type.

Victor planned to eviscerate him slowly.

Again, Xavier admonished him to wait.

So, for now, Victor would play along and help train these pups into warriors. Because he was going to need some serious help to get his little brother back.

And the world would run red with blood if need be.

_End Book 1_


	15. Unused chapter of Evil Smutty Goodness

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their movies, and I do not make any money from these writings.

Authoress Note: So, this was a chapter I had originally written after chapter 9, but it completely froze me up and I had no idea where to go with it. Still, it's pure smutty goodness, so I share with you!

Victor watched Jimmy wearily. After all of this time, Jimmy has acted exactly in the manner that Victor expected him too. Now, Victor wants to see how much of the animal Jimmy has truly embraced.

Taking several of Stryker's files, Victor picked the perfect family to target. Yes, this would help him decide if Jimmy was truly becoming the little brother that Victor wanted.

He had told Jimmy that they were going out on another hunting expedition, but he had left out what the prey would be. He let Jimmy take the lead as they stalked the house where the people that Stryker needed taken care of lived.

Almost instantly, Jimmy recoiled. There were children inside the house below the two men crouched in the mountain forest.

Victor grit his teeth. This was not unexpected, but he had secretly hoped that Jimmy would be on board by now. Still, this is only a minor setback. Jimmy's actions have shown him to be a creature motivated by two things: food and sex.

Sucking the lobe of Jimmy's ear into his mouth, Victor worries the soft flesh between his teeth. He reaches down slowly, pushing the fingers of one hand under the waist band of Jimmy's pants. The tension hums through the muscles of his back, arms, and legs. Jimmy is giving serious thought to running away.

Victor will have none of this.

Pulling his hand out for a moment, Victor coats his fingers in lubricant before neatly pushing two fingers into Jimmy's ass. Unable to help himself, Jimmy drops his head to the ground with his ass high in the air. Victor makes sure to be tortously slow as plunges the two fingers in and out of his little brother's body. If Jimmy is to gain release, it is going to be on Victor's terms.

Opening his pants to release his straining erection, Victor looks at Jimmy expectantly. Jimmy slithers over to his brother's groin. Jimmy's tongue dances along his brother's cock before swallowing as much as he can. Jimmy groans in appreciation, his head bobbing in his brother's lap.

Jimmy squeaks in surprise when Victor snaps the cock ring around his erection. "The only way you get any kind of release, Jimmy, is when you have satisfied _all _of my urges. The ring stays on until all of the people in that house are dead." And, just to prove his point, he flips Jimmy around and slams his cock into his brother's channel, ramming into him until Jimmy is begging… _sobbing_ for release.

"Kill for me, little brother," Victor whispers in Jimmy's ear.

And Jimmy, who has been tortured, broken, shattered; now knows only the twisted love that he receives from his brother's hand. He will do anything to please Victor.

With a silence enviable by snakes, Jimmy makes his way to the house; readjusting his pants along the way. Yes, he will kill. But he will be properly clothed while he does it.

Everyone in the house is asleep, safe in their beds. Jimmy pauses for a moment. He's not sure if he can do this. Why not just remove the ring himself?

Then Victor is right there at his back, a sharp nip to Jimmy's throat while one hand skims under Jimmy's shirt to tweak a nipple. Jimmy gasps and tries to grind against Victor's hip. "Please, don't make me do this," Jimmy breathes. "I'll do anything, but not this."

_Just do it quick. You will be far more humane than Victor will ever be. A flick of the wrist and each one of them dies none the better. Victor will take his time, draw it unbearably out._

For once, Jimmy has to agree with Logan on this point. With a shuddering breath he pulls away from Victor. "Give me two minutes," he promises. "I'll be right out."

Jimmy decides that he will do the worst part first: the children. He can hear Logan's snide voice in his head when he looks away while placing his fist at the back of the younger boy's head before popping out his claws. Trembling, he walks over to the older brother and repeats the process.

Jimmy thinks he is going to throw up. He has the blood of two innocent children on his claws. What could these people have done that Stryker wanted them to die for? These are _just children, _Logan finishes coldly. _Had they lived, who knows how much worse things would have been to them?_

Terrified at what he has just done, Jimmy tries to run out of the house. Victor is waiting for him in the living room. "I still hear two heart beats upstairs, Jimmy."

Jimmy doesn't even have a split second to defend himself before Victor punches him in the jaw and throws him into the glass coffee table. Victor kicks and stomps on Jimmy repeatedly. It takes all of thirty seconds. Jimmy is curled up in the fetal position, sobbing brokenly.

The commotion has woken the parents. Jimmy grabs Victor's ankle as he turns to go upstairs to finish the job. "Wait, I'll finish," he gasps around shattered teeth. "Just let me… finish."

Though his body is screaming in pain, Jimmy manages to pull his body up the stairs. The father is waiting at the top with a shot gun that he is still in the process of loading. Jimmy kills him by snapping his neck, quick and clean.

The mother is too shocked to scream. Jimmy actually apologizes before slitting her throat.

Victor finds his little brother curled up around the dead woman, muttering to himself. Snarling, Victor throws the corpse on the floor. He yanks his brother's pants down. Since he had done none of the killing himself, Victor finds he has a great deal of energy that he has to get rid of somehow.

"I didn't want to, I didn't want to, I'm not like you," Jimmy is mumbling.

Victor forces Jimmy into a harsh kiss. "If you didn't like it, why are you still hard?" he asks. Jimmy looks down as if to deny what Victor is saying, but his erection looks up at him mockingly.

He contemplates merely flipping Jimmy onto his belly, but instead shreds the sheets to make a long strip that he binds over his brother's eyes. A second strip is bound around Jimmy's wrists behind his back. Jimmy groans in frustration, but he knows better than to try and release himself.

Jimmy cries out in surprise when he feels Victor rubbing a thick fluid in the crease of his ass, up under his shirt. The scent of cooling blood reaches Jimmy's nose, almost making him gag. Victor drags him onto the dead couple's bed.

Burying the claws of one hand in Jimmy's hair, Victor slowly pushes his cock into Jimmy. He leans in so that his lips brush the soft shell of Jimmy's ear to whisper, "You are just like me."

Victor rides Jimmy mercilessly, growling and snarling the whole time. Jimmy is crying out in despair and desperate want. Victor pulls out suddenly, dragging Jimmy by his hair over to the dead couples' bodies, forcing Jimmy to kneel next to the wife.

Jimmy is startled by the sudden absence of Victor. He can hear Victor moving about before stopping directly in front of him.

Victor is tender as he guides Jimmy's head to his erection, which Jimmy eagerly begins to suck on. Jimmy tries to pull back when he realizes that Victor has coated himself in the blood of his kill, but Victor's hand at the back of his head won't let him. Jimmy knows the price of disobedience. He forces down his revulsion and continues suckling his brother.

Victor pulls out before he almost comes and twists Jimmy around; slamming his aching cock back into his little brother's all too willing body. Biting the inside of his palm to draw blood, Victor smears his blood over Jimmy's lips. He eagerly pushes blood slick fingers into Jimmy's mouth.

Jimmy gladly cleans Victor's fingers, unable to help himself from relishing in his brother's taste. The dark corners of his mind also wish that there was more warmth to the under current tang of the dead blood as well, wondering what it would be like to fuck as the life went out of their eyes.

Dangerously close to release, Victor frees Jimmy's cock from its confinement. Jimmy screams in pleasure, biting down on his brother's fingers. The combination of pleasure and pain bring Victor screaming with him.

The two brothers lay panting on the floor. Victor takes a brief second to free Jimmy from his bonds before curling possessively around him.

Victor swears that he can feel a bit of the Humanness from Jimmy leaching away. Soon, Jimmy will be just like him.


End file.
